


The Chance

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Comfort/Angst, Destroy Pepperony, Destroy Stark-Potts Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mpreg, Pepper Potts Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Top Stephen Strange, no beta readers we die like men, strange family, tony loses his memory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Tony Stark sabia lo que debía hacer.Tony Stark chasqueó los dedos.Tony Stark murió.Pero las Gemas del Infinito decidieron darle la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida.Sin recuerdos y al lado de cierto Hechicero Supremo.





	1. Chapter 1

Hay cosas que, por más que intentes buscar, no tienen respuesta o un por qué. Quizás muchas situaciones fueron obra del destino o de alguna entidad poderosa, porque en este mundo de héroes y villanos todo es posible.

Uno pensaría que las Gemas del Infinito solo han traído desgracias a lo largo de la existencia, justo como ahora estaba sucediendo.

La guerra definitiva por la supervivencia.

A pesar de no tener el Guantelete, Thanos demostraba que con o sin gemas el era muy poderoso. Y cuando finalmente lo obtuvo se sintió una _casi_ derrota (el maldito deja vu).

Ni siquiera con el Mjolnir y la Stormbreaker, los esfuerzos del Capitán América y Thor por recuperarlo fueron en vano.

Incluso la Capitana Marvel estaba teniendo dificultades en derrotarle, y se debe tener en cuenta que sus poderes provienen de la Gema Espacial. Pero ni aun con eso a su favor, el Titan Loco la derriba con ayuda de la Gema del Poder. Es en este momento que una gran tensión se forma alrededor, algunos pueden observar con pánico como Thanos se prepara para chasquear los dedos. Pero nadie interviene, los lacayos del titan se lo impedían.

Iron Man se paraliza ante la visión y gira hacia un lado solo para ver como el Doctor Strange levanta un dedo. Tony juraría que los ojos del hechicero denotaban cierta "culpa" y que de alguna forma esa señal significaba una disculpa.

Fue entonces que lo entendió. Sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Finalmente, después de cinco largos años, la razón del porque Strange le había salvado la vida abandonando la Gema del Tiempo se hallaba a unos pocos metros de él. Una parte de él quiso arremeter contra el doctor por no haberle dicho cuál era su destino, pero no podía, eso sería inútil. Al convertirse en Iron Man supo de inmediato que moriría en batalla y eso era justo lo que iba ocurrir.

Una vida por miles de millones era un trato justo.

**Su último sacrificio.**

Se levanto rápidamente para atrapar el Guante y sacar las gemas con la ayuda de su nanotecnología. Thanos termino lanzándolo hacia el suelo, pero fue tarde, las gemas ya no estaban en su poder.

El castaño estuvo tentado en reírse por la expresión que puso el gigante cuando se dio cuanta que las gemas habían desaparecido. El dolor en su brazo era insoportable, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba resistiendo a la gran radiación, cosa que no entendía. A Bruce le costo bastante soportar el poder las gemas y Tony que solo era un simple mortal en una super armadura no se veía en ese mismo aprieto. Una de tantas cosas que no se podía explicar...

En tan solo unos nanosegundos Tony Stark repaso todos los momentos importantes de su vida, aquellos momentos que lo cambiaron drásticamente. Algunos buenos y otros que nunca pudo olvidar.

De lo único que se arrepentía era dejar a su pequeña Morgan, esperaba que su hija entendiera que este era su deber, lo que un héroe hace. La situación era un tanto irónica, él también perdió a sus padres y la historia ahora se repetía con ella.

Pepper... oh su amada y dulce Pepper. Cinco años no fueron suficientes para disfrutar de su familia, además de que no se sintió estar en una verdadera felicidad. Por mas que lo intento, la culpa de haber fallado jamás lo abandono. Él algunas veces al despertarse esperaba que todo halla sido una pesadilla, que la mitad del universo no fue borrado, que el niño aún seguía con vida. Demonios, realmente él se encariño mucho con el joven Parker y no era un simple cariño de mentor-alumno.

Peter Parker se convirtió en ese hijo que nunca espero tener. Ese hijo que perdió y que lloro en silencio.

Y ahora que lo recupero, él tenia que morir. Los papeles se iban a invertir.

Rhodey, su lindo ornitorrinco. ¿Qué seria de su amigo una vez que se fuera? Diablos, nunca pudo devolverle sus piernas y aunque James le dejo en claro que no lo culpaba ni a él ni a Visión del accidente, en su mente él era el causante de todo lo acontecido en la Guerra Civil. Ojalá hubiera podido mostrarle mas lo mucho que lo quería.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que por fin podrá descansar.

—Y yo... soy... Iron Man.

O quizás no.

Mientras el superhéroe chasqueaba los dedos y el ejercito de Thanos se desvanecía, _algo_ ocurría con las gemas.

Realidad tuvo miedo una vez que estuvo en manos de Thanos, <<ella>> vio la intención que planeaba realizar junto a sus hermanas y hermanos. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que quería eliminar el universo y crear uno nuevo? ¡Era una locura! ¡Y encima ella seria participe de ese sacrilegio!

Nadie hubiera imaginado que las gemas podían tener sentimientos y conciencia.

Afortunadamente para la gema el hombre con armadura liberó a sus hermanos y a ella de las garras del monstruo purpura. Solo para después llevarse la sorpresa del sacrificio que estaba dispuesto hacer.

Si Realidad pudiera llorar, lo haría en ese momento. La Gema rápidamente tomo empatía por el hombre y pensó que no era justo que un ser que había sufrido por tanto tiempo tuviera este final. El ser humano de nombre Anthony merecía mucho mas que una muerte heroica.

Es por eso que hablo con sus hermanos para convencerlos en no dejarlo morir. En darle una segunda oportunidad.

Tiempo no estaba de acuerdo. Tony Stark debía morir porque así debía de ser o alterarían el orden. Mente no parecía muy convencida, pero termino aceptando. Espacio vacilo un poco antes de apoyar a sus hermanas. Alma acepto a la primera, porque Tony era un ser maravilloso, el alma que poseía era una de sus favoritas. Por otro lado, Poder no sabia que elegir. Aunque debía admitir que el humano tenía una gran valentía al morir por los demás, eso no cualquiera lo haría. Fue esto lo que termino convenciéndolo y aceptar en ayudarlo.

Cinco de las seis gemas tomaron una decisión y votaron por la misma, pero Tiempo seguía en necedad.

«_Ya puedes descansar._»

Esa voz acompañada de sollozos tensó a Tiempo.

Mente les mostró como los demás héroes se arrodillaban, rindiéndole honor al noble sacrificio del hombre. Tiempo medito y luego sintió una avalancha de dolor y pena que provenía de las personas, entonces se dio cuenta que esto no fue un verdadero triunfo. Sus hermanos y hermanas suspiraron de alivio cuando él comenzó a devolver el cuerpo del héroe en el estado antes del ataque al Complejo.

Rápidamente los demás pusieron manos a la obra. Poder se encargaba de absorber toda la energía que habitaba en su cuerpo. Alma lo estaba devolviendo a la vida. Espacio se aseguraba de que nadie los apartara del varón.

Y Realidad y Mente decidieron eliminar todos los recuerdos de Tony. O casi todos, ambas gemas sintieron el dolor del niño (no querían que el pobre fuera sometido a tal tormento) y permitieron que el adulto lo recordara, es más, Realidad le implanto falsos recuerdos con la ayuda de la otra gema, haciéndole creer que estuvo con el joven durante esos cincos años amargos.

El trabajo de las Gemas del Infinito casi culminaba hasta que Realidad y Alma quedaron sorprendidas por una voz.

_Aun tiene pulso. ¡Rápido debemos llevarlo a un hospital!_

Alma lo sintió. Ese hombre poseía un inmenso amor y devoción a Anthony. Quedo bastante sorprendida, hace siglos que no existía un amor así tan... puro. Le informo a su hermana de esto y Realidad obtuvo una idea. Si su hermana no se equivocaba, ese hechicero seria lo que Tony necesitaba para ser feliz.

Si tuvieran forma humana se verían como un par de niñas riendo y saltando.

Alma los convirtió en almas gemelas.

Realidad y Mente hicieron que Stephen Strange fuera su verdadero amor y que además estaban unidos desde hace muchos años.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, el Doctor Strange llevaba en brazos a un Tony Stark aun con vida. Wong abrió un portal hacia el Hospital Metro General, Stephen cruzo de prisa siendo seguido por Pepper y Rhodey.

—¡Necesitamos a un doctor! AHORA.

La camilla llego y Tony fue llevado hacia un pasillo, donde lo perdieron de vista después de desaparecer detrás de una puerta de cristal. Pepper se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llorar, no de tristeza sino de felicidad, su Tony viviría. Rhodey coloco su mano sobre su hombro, soltando un gran suspiro, agradeciendo a quien sea de que su mejor amigo seguiría con ellos.

Stephen se alejó de ellos hasta llegar al cuarto de limpieza. Se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo, quedando sentado en el frio piso. Parpadeo y libero las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo. La Capa de Levitación lo cubrió por completo, como si se tratara de un abrazo, tratando de calmar a su maestro.

«_Está vivo. Tony está vivo._»

Aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, el hechicero mantenía una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y el mundo se hallaba celebrando por la derrota de Thanos y el regreso de los desvanecidos. La cosa parece haber acabado en un final feliz para todos, menos para los Avengers y la familia de Iron Man.

La noticia de que Tony había caído en coma los dejo tristes y desconcertados. Sobre todo, a Stephen, quien se sentía furioso. Para el de orbes heterocromáticos era una injusticia de que el salvador del universo se encontrara en ese estado. Anthony debía estar celebrando y seguir con su vida, no postrado en una cama con la incertidumbre de que si despertara o no.

Solamente Wong y Peter sabían que el doctor pasaba las noches junto al multimillonario en la habitación del hospital. Solamente ellos sabían que Stephen estaba enamorado de Tony. El como se dieron cuenta no fue difícil. Al asiático simplemente le basto con ver a Strange sollozar en la biblioteca del Santuario y la respuesta llego de inmediato. Peter fue a visitar a su mentor durante la noche, después de patrullar, tremenda fue la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar al hechicero besando la frente del señor Stark. Por más que el ex-neurocirujano intento darle una excusa, el adolescente ya sabia de sus sentimientos y le prometió no contárselo a nadie.

Seis meses pasaron volando y la esperanza de que el genio despertara se debilitaba. Hasta que en la mañana de un martes la señora Pepper Stark recibió una llamada y de prisa se dirigió junto con Morgan y Rhodey al hospital. Finalmente, Tony había despertado. Al estar en el lugar tuvieron los detalles de la situación, tal y como le dijeron a Pepper, el ingeniero había despertado pero que solo había preguntado en donde estaba y luego volvió a dormir. No obstante, el medico les aseguro que solo descansaba.

Al termino de esa declaración, Happy junto a Peter aparecieron en la habitación. Segundos después un portal se abrió en medio del sitio y un Stephen Strange con ropa normal se acerco hasta el borde de la cama donde estaba Tony. Antes de que alguno de los presentes le preguntara que hacía aquí, el héroe comenzó a quejarse y abrir lentamente los parpados.

Ninguno sabia como todo cambiaría con su despertar.

Nada seria lo mismo. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony solo tenía dieciséis años cuando ingreso al MIT. Al ser el estudiante mas joven de la Universidad termino captando la atención de muchas personas y sobre todo por ser hijo del constructor de armas mas reconocido no solo en su país, sino que mundialmente. Por suerte él nunca tuvo que preocuparse por las miradas de desaprobación de aquellos que estaban en contra de las armas que arrebatan vidas y que destruían hogares, dejando a los sobrevivientes en una gran miseria. Howard siempre quiso lo mejor para su primogénito por lo que decidió que Anthony se educara en casa. Obtuvo los mejores profesores que podía tener, también aprendió muchos idiomas, pero se destacaba en italiano (por que era su ascendencia) y francés._

_Así que todo lo que estaba apunto de vivir era una nueva experiencia. Anthony tampoco tenia amigos, solo las veces que las familias adineradas que su madre invitaba para cenar y traían a sus hijos era el único momento que él podía interactuar con otros de su edad. Pero solo era momentáneo, algo para no caer en el aburrimiento de las conversaciones para nada interesantes de adultos, nunca fue una amistad._

_Sorpresivamente, el menor de los Stark se vio interesado en el arte culinario, es así como a los doce años recibió la enseñanza de un chef profesional. Lo que mas le gustaba preparar eran postres y vaya que le quedaban espectaculares._

_Tony no conocía el mundo. Bien, él había viajado a otras partes, pero durante su vida siempre estuvo encerrado en la Mansión Stark. Entendía que esto era por su bien, cuando era niño intentaron secuestrarlo, pero no ocurrió gracias a que su padre apareció justo a tiempo antes de que el hombre encapuchado se lo llevara. Nunca pensó en ver llorar a su madre de una manera tan desgarradora, Edwin y Ana Jarvis se hallaban aliviados de que no le hubiera pasado nada, el matrimonio le tenia mucho cariño al pequeño y si algo le llegaba a pasar, no sabrían cómo superarlo._

_Desde entonces su padre fueron algo sobreprotectores con él. Sin embargo, Howard entendía que no podía mantener a su hijo por siempre atrapado en su hogar. Así que, aunque le costara tenia que dejar que el adolescente abriera sus alas para triunfar. El primer paso que deicidio dar fue dejar que Tony ingresara a una universidad, él quería que se hospedara en una casa, pero el menor se había negado y prefirió instalarse en los dormitorios. _

_El joven se adaptó rápidamente al estilo de vida universitario, por fortuna su compañero de dormitorio era simpático y una que otra vez lo invitaba a pasar el rato con su grupo de amigos. Tony era muy sociable pero nunca bajo la guardia con ninguno, sabiendo que la mayor razón del porque la mayoría se acercaba a él era suficiente para no querer dejarlos entrar a su vida privada._

_Tony fue el mejor de la carrera y así siguió siendo durante los próximos dos años._

_Durante este tiempo el castaño no tuvo un interés romántico por nadie, ni por mujeres ni por hombres. Él estaba bien con esto, así no tenia distracciones y no debía preocuparse por si solo era utilizado para luego ser desechado cuando le aburriera a la otra persona. ¿Corazón roto?, no muchas gracias._

_Claro, esto dejo de ser así cuando fue invitado (en realidad su compañero lo arrastro) a un juego de fútbol en Columbia, estos se enfrentaban con los de Yale. A Edward jamás le intereso el fútbol, y eso que el deporte era el mas amado por los estadounidenses, de hecho, los más aficionados lo consideraban una deshonra a la patria. ¿Por qué debía extasiarse por ver a dos bandos taclearse como salvajes por un balón? ¿A nadie le importaba las terribles lesiones que obtendrían después? Tal parece que no._

_Y aun así se quedo durante mas de una hora viendo el partido, su compañero no dejaba de gritar y soltar maldiciones cada vez que el equipo de Columbia cometía una falla. Eliot nunca antes menciono que tenia un hermano y menos que era el corredor del equipo. La cosa fue que él le prometió a su hermano que estaría en el partido, si ganaban pasaban a las finales. Pero hubo un desafortunado inconveniente, el auto de Eliot tenia el radiador dañado y los taxis del campus tenían la mala fama de no llegar a la hora pactada. Al principio su idea era pedirles a sus amigos de la carrera para que lo llevaran, pero lastimosamente ninguno de ellos se encontraba en el campus, era viernes y siempre se reunían en el Tunnel. Su única esperanza era su compañero de habitación, había rogado mucho, pues el castaño era completamente reacio al ir, hasta que el pobre no lo soporto más y accedió._

_La tortura, como el de orbes acaramelados considero, termino y ahora se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento para saludar al hermano mayor de su compañero y felicitarlo por la victoria. Para Stark no fue sorprendente de que el hermano de Eliot fuera rubio de ojos azules. Hunter se presento con una sonrisa brillante como las del comercial Colgate, sus ojos zafiro escanearon por completo su cuerpo, provocando que se sintiera incómodo. El mas bajo de los tres no estaba dispuesto a enrollarse con alguien que apenas y acaba de conocer. Por suerte Hunter deja de comérselo con la mirada y los invita a celebrar junto al equipo. Como era de esperarse, Tony rechazó la oferta, pero nuevamente es jaloneado por Eliot y no ayuda el hecho de que el otro varón también sea igual de insistente, bueno, aparentemente el hostigamiento personal es de familia. Dos contra uno y Tony camina hacia una de las fraternidades de la Universidad con una cara de mala leche._

_Una canción de Michael Jackson los recibe ensordecedoramente, el mayor los encamina hasta una mesa donde están unos jóvenes jugando al Beer Pon. Pasa media hora para que finalmente el genio se anime y disfrute de la fiesta. Tony decide entrar en la ultima ronda del juego y cuando termina, los jóvenes se dispersan y de repente el castaño es abandonado por su compañero y hermano (quien fue detrás de una pelirroja con tetas grandes)._

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y caminó hacia la barra de bebidas, le pidió al encargado un Gin Tonic y antes de si quiera poner sus labios en la copa alguien se sienta a su lado y le habla._

_—Nunca espere que Tony Stark estuviera aquí esta noche._

_Anthony volteo su cabeza para ver a la persona, su aliento se perdió al instante en que sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por el rostro del chico. Él era tan guapo que podía estar en la portada de Seventeen. Poseía unos pómulos afilados que detallaban perfectamente su estructura ósea. Sus ojos azules se mezclaban con un tono verde menta, jamás vio unos tan bonitos como esos. Sus labios poseían una tenue cereza y su cabello castaño rizado era una tentación para pasar sus dedos sobre el. Pronto sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y si no quería problemas con cierta parte baja, tenía que relajarse._

_Tragó saliva._

_—Solo estoy aquí porque me obligaron. —Intentó sonar lo más casual que pudo, pero su sonrojo era tan evidente que el otro joven esbozo una ladina sonrisa por el efecto que ha causado en él._

_—Y entonces los culpables te abandonaron. —El castaño afirmó con la cabeza y el otro soltó una risa. Una risa que él podía escuchar durante horas y no se hostigaría._

_Rayos, él realmente fue golpeado._

_—Mis amigos igual me abandonaron para hacer quien demonios sabe. ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara hasta que te termine la fiesta?_

_Apretó los labios para no sonreír estúpidamente, basto una jodida mirada para que el multimillonario fuera flechado. ¡Había sucedido tan de prisa!_

_Tony debía respetar la regla de "no hablar con extraños" pero su sentido común fue lanzado por la borda y ahora sus emociones de adolescente cachondo tomaron el timón del barco._

_—No, para nada. No hay ningún problema. —En realidad, el estar conversando con un total desconocido podría acarrear a muchos problemas, pero las defensas bajaron y Stark no sentía peligro con el joven. Además, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con semejante material de hombre. ¿Estaba loco? Si, loco por el de ojos bonitos._

_El otro castaño pidió una cerveza y Anthony no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al momento que le dio un sorbo a la bebida, su impulso repentino de besar esos delgados labios encendió su interior._

_Tanto fue su conmoción que se olvido de un detalle importante, que casi hizo que golpeara su frente con la palama de su mano._

_—Disculpa. Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo. —Llevaban charlando como tres minutos y recién cayeron en cuenta de eso._

_El de ojos bicolor sonrió algo apenado._

_—Soy Stephen Strange._

_Aunque todo apuntaba a una locura y algo apresurado, Tony se aseguraría de convertirse en el "Señor Strange" algún día._

Cuando despertó por primera vez en meses, sintió su cuerpo entumecido y con la cabeza dando vueltas. A penas y pudo preguntarle a una enfermera el lugar donde se encontraba, después sus parpado se sintieron pesados y se quedo dormido.

Tuvo un raro sueño donde unas pequeñas luces de diversos colores se presentaban ante él, le aseguraron que ahora todo estaría bien y que por fin recibiría el descanso que se merecía. El hombre no entendió a que se referían y no tuvo tiempo para preguntar porque las luces desparecieron y en ese momento volvió a despertar.

Lo primero que su visión logro captar fue a una mujer rubia con una niña de cabello castaño. La niña salto de alegría a su pecho y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, con sus manitos abrazándolo fuerte. El ingeniero se quedo boquiabierto ante esa acción, luego la mujer cogió su mano y le dio un pequeño eso en el dorso. Los ojos de la dama parecían inyectados de sangre por lo rojo que se hallaban, aun así, colocó una sonrisa de felicidad. El varón dirigió su mirada a la izquierda, donde un afroamericano y un hombre algo rellenito le ofrecieron una sonrisa. El pobre de Edward empezaba a alterarse. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas y por que lo trataban con tanta familiaridad?

Su sentido de miedo se disipo al ver al fin una cara conocida. Su hijo Peter se encontraba al lado del hombre rechoncho, con pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

—Peter. —Susurró y de inmediato estiro su otra mano para que el adolescente lo tomara—. Tranquilo, cariño. Está bien, estoy bien.

Un sollozo salió de la garganta del joven.

—Señor Stark... creí... creí que lo había perdido. Pensé... pensé que se había ido. —Dijo todo eso mientras gimoteaba y apretaba la mano de su mentor.

Tony arqueó una ceja en confusión, ¿por qué su hijo lo llamó de esa forma? La duda no duro mucho cuando finalmente sus ojos wisky chocaron con unos ojos heterocromáticos, no lo había notado porque estaba alejado del grupo. Soltó un suspiro y dio una de sus mejore sonrisas.

—Stephen. —La espalda del doctor se puso rígida con la mención de su nombre—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? Y... —Tony barrio con la vista a los desconocidos—. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Pepper soltó la mano de su esposo ante lo dicho por él. Rhodey abrió los ojos de la impresión y Happy tensó la mandíbula. Morgan lo vio con desconcierto y Peter se quedo callado, tratando de analizar lo que sucedía.

—Stephen, mi amor. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Estas bien?

De repente, toda la atención estaba puesta en el hechicero. Las miradas serias de la familia del superhéroe estremecieron a Stephen, era evidente que esperaban una explicación, pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Busco ayuda en Peter, pero el niño también estaba desorbitado.

El genio al darse cuenta que nadie hablaría, bufó por lo bajo.

—Vale. En vista de que prefieren estar mudos y como no se quienes son. —Señaló con su dedo índice a Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey y Happy—. Les voy a pedir que salgan de aquí, necesito estar a solas con mi esposo. Peter podrías...

—¡Espera! —Rhodes lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿A que te refieres con tu "esposo"?

Anthony hizo una mueca.

—Pues a eso. Quiero que mi esposo me explique lo que está sucediendo. —Lo dijo con mucha obviedad.

—Tony... —La rubia lo miro dolida y con los ojos cristalizándose por las lágrimas—. Estas confundido. Yo soy tu esposa.

El castaño la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Señora usted debe estar delirando. He estado casado con Stephen por más de veinte años.

Potts se quedo de piedra ante la aclaración, Hogan se acercó rápidamente a ella. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que el hombre acaba de decir, claramente eso no era verdad. Strange y Stark se habían conocido hace cinco años, era IMPOSIBLE que el medico haya sido parte de la mitad de su vida y peormente haberse casado.

La tensión en la habitación era sofocante y el corazón del ex guardián de la Gema del Tiempo latía mil por hora. Al igual que los demás, también quería una explicación. ¿Por qué Tony aseguraba que era su esposo? No obstante, no podía mentir que en su interior se regocijaba de la emoción.

Los problemas para Stephen apenas comenzaban. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mucho antes del accidente automovilístico, Stephen se consideraba una persona que resaltaba donde quiera que fuera y siempre sabía que decir, no importaba el reto que se le impusiera, encontraría la solución. Llámenlo perfeccionista, el hombre tenia el ego del tamaño de Saturno, pero fue gracias a su miedo al fracaso que lo convirtió en el mejor de su campo. Pero cuando comenzó a aprender las Artes Místicas y a finalmente volver a ser un humano, las inseguridades resurgieron de lo mas profundo. Principalmente se debía a las cicatrices de sus manos y al traumático enfrentamiento contra Dormammu.

El Doctor Stephen Strange nunca vaciló porque se jactaba de ser el mejor partido de hombre mientras que el Stephen Strange de ahora debía guardar su enamoramiento por el héroe del universo porque Tony Stark jamás le correspondería.

Pero ahora las piezas del ajedrez estaban perfectamente colocadas para que el hechicero hiciera un jaque mate.

No comprendía la situación, por supuesto, como especialista en neurología había tenido uno que otro paciente con amnesia, personas que olvidaron completamente o parcialmente su vida. ¿Pero _esto_? Esto era un nivel que estaba mas haya de su conocimiento, Tony no recordaba a sus amigos y a su familia, pero si al niño y a él. Lo que lo lleva a la siguiente duda: ¿Por qué solo a ellos?

Tampoco estaba ayudando el hecho de que Anthony aseguraba que estaban casados desde hace muchos años. Strange, que es una persona que no le gustaba quedar en la duda, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Armado de valor, le pregunto lo siguiente al castaño:

—Tony. ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

El ingeniero parpadeó y luego suspiró con algo de fastidio.

—Genial. Mi marido no se acuerda cuando nos conocimos, no sé si sentirme enojado o preocupado. ¿O es que acaso estas personas te metieron algo en la cabeza?

O quizás fue a él a quien le metieron algo, pensó el pelinegro mientras avanzaba para estar mas cerca del genio, atento de las miradas recelosas de Pepper y Rhodey. Se puso al lado de Peter y sus ojos se conectaron con los del héroe.

—Por favor, solo responde.

Tony quería cruzarse de brazos, pero la niña (cuyo nombre no sabía) seguía sobre su pecho. Hizo una mueca y decidió responder.

—Nos conocimos en una fiesta en la Universidad de Columbia, su equipo de futbol había logrado pasar a las finales y Eliot y su hermano me convencieron en ir. Yo quede solo en la barra y te acercaste. —Rhodey frunció el ceño, que él recordaba su amigo nunca fue a esa universidad y tampoco habían conocido a un tal "Eliot"—. Charlamos, bebimos, bailamos e intercambiamos números.

Vincent ya se daba una idea de lo que sucedía, pero necesitaba indagar más.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? —Todos, incluido Tony, lo miraron estupefactos.

—Ok, estoy algo asustado. Stephen, ¿de que va todo esto?

—Solamente responde, luego te explicare.

—Pero... —Se quedo en silencio por una fracción de segundos para luego menear su cabeza—. Esta bien. Mis padres son Howard y María Stark.

—¿A que universidad fuiste? —Siguió preguntando el doctor.

—¿En serio? —Soltó algo ofendido—. Fui al MIT y por si lo vas a preguntar, estudie Ingeniería Mecánica y tengo cuatro doctorados.

—Esto sonara mal, pero necesito que me digas como murieron tus padres.

La mirada del castaño se oscureció y Stephen se quería golpear por atreverse a preguntar algo tan delicado. _Idiota._

—Lo siento mucho, no debí...

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Stephen sabia que eso era la premisa oficial, pero él sabia que la muerte de los Stark fue a manos del Soldado de Invierno, y también era consiente que Tony estaba enterado de esto. En muchos de los catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros, tuvo la oportunidad se acercarse al multimillonario y ganar la suficiente confianza como para contárselo. En este futuro, los únicos que eran conocedores de la verdad eran Tony, Rogers, Romanoff, Barnes, unos cuantos agentes de SHIELD y él. Por lo tanto, su respuesta no ayudaba debido a la presencia de terceros.

—De acuerdo. —Tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy incomodo por el brillo de tristeza de sus orbes marrones—. ¿Tienes hijos?

—Mira, Stephen. Me estoy hartando de... lo que sea que sea esto. Me desperté en un hospital y lo primero que veo son a estas personas que nunca había visto y ahora me estas preguntando cosas que sabes perfectamente. Actúas como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos. —Su semblante molesto se tornó a uno alicaído—. Stephen, si sucede algo malo, dímelo. Nunca me has mentido u ocultado algo y no quiero que esto sea una primera vez.

El hechicero sintió pesar en su pecho, las ganas de abrazar al genio y asegurarle que todo está bien era dolorosamente tentador, pero no podía, no con su esposa e hija en la habitación.

Él resoplo.

—¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

—¿Seguiremos con esto? —Apretó los dientes—. Bien. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fuimos a dormir y después... simplemente desperté aquí.

El Doctor Strange tomó una profunda respiración ante lo dicho, cerrando los ojos y temiendo la respuesta que le de Anthony a continuación.

—Tony. —Susurró tan suave su nombre que el castaño lo sintió como una caricia en su mejilla—. ¿Conoces a Iron Man?

Peter soltó un jadeo y los demás se quedaron de piedra, mirando fijamente al Stark.

Tony ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Quién es Iron Man?

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral.  
  


_—Stephen, ¿dónde estamos? —Hizo un puchero y el otro chico sonrió porque ese gesto lo hacia ver adorable. Tomó sus manos y lo ayudo a salir del vehículo._

_—Ya lo veras, Edward._

_—Oh. Con que ahora vamos con los segundos nombres. —Sonrió ladinamente—. Eh, Vincent._

_—¿Te digo algo? Me gusta cómo suena mi segundo nombre con tu voz._

_—Cállate. —Sus mejillas se colorearon—. ¿Me puedes quitar la venda? Me siento incómodo. —Apretó la mano del castaño y carraspeó—. Dime que esto no es como esas películas donde tu "amigo" se revela como un asesino y ahora estoy marchando como cerdo para el matadero._

_El mas alto dio una carcajada mientras lo guiaba hacia al frente._

_—Creo que has visto suficientes películas de terror, Tony._

_—Bueno, la realidad supera la ficción._

_—Estoy de acuerdo con eso._

_Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que Stephen los hizo detenerse, se colocó detrás del menor para quitarle la venda._

_—¡Ta-da!_

_Los ojos de Tony quedaron embelesados por el panorama. Se encontraban en un bonito lago, rodeado de un bosque frondoso. Se fijo que estaban parados en el muelle y dio media vuelta para ver una casa de color beige de dos plantas con un sillón hecho de tablas de madera lisa suspendido por dos cadenas, situado en el portón._

_Observó a Stephen que poseía una mirada algo melancólica._

_—Mi familia y yo veníamos aquí en vacaciones de verano. Pero hace cinco años mi hermana menor Donna se ahogo en este lago. —Agachó la mirada y apretó sus puños—. Era mi deber cuidarla, pero me distraje por la llamada de un amigo. —Tony tragó saliva, sintiendo como el corazón se le achicaba por el dolor que expresaban sus palabras—. Donna nadó más lejos y tuvo un calambre. No había nadie en casa, excepto nosotros. —Pestañó y las lagrimas fluyeron, Anthony se acerco y lo abrazo—. No era una buena nadadora y lo sabía, pero ella me rogo que le permitiera nadar y no pude negarme. —Escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor y sollozó—. Cuando regresé y no la vi, entre en pánico y temí lo peor. La encontré al cabo de unos minutos, pero era tarde... —Apretó el cuerpo de Tony, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, el genio no le dio importancia lo fuerte del agarre—. Murió y fue mi culpa. Mi madre cayó en depresión y mi padre y mi otro hermano me culparon todos los días. No los he vuelto a ver desde que entre a la universidad, ni siquiera los visito._

_Edward se separó un poco para tomar su rostro, con sus pulgares retiró las lágrimas y poniéndose de puntitas comenzó a repartir tiernos besos en sus pómulos y frente._

_—Escucha, tu no eres culpable. La muerte de tu hermana no fue culpa._

_—Claro que lo fue. —Talló sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos—. Si nunca la hubiera descuidado, ella estaría aquí. —Suspiró—. No pude salvarla y es por eso que estoy estudiando medicina. Quiero salvar vidas, quiero que se sienta orgullosa, quiero... —Su voz tembló—. Quiero que me perdone._

_Tony paso su mano por los rizos de Stephen._

_—Estoy seguro que ella está orgullosa de ti. Como también estoy seguro de que no te culpa._

_Strange beso su coronilla._

_—Hay una razón por la que te traje aquí._

_—¿Cuál es? —Stark lo miro confuso, evidentemente este lugar le traía malos recuerdos, lo más seguro es que esta era la primera vez desde la tragedia que venia aquí._

_Aparentemente, no tenía sentido de que Stephen lo trajera a este lugar._

_—Te traje aquí porque en este lugar viví los mejores momentos. —Agarró sus manos y se inclinó, acercando sus rostros—. Y porque le hice una promesa a mi hermana._

_El castaño se perdió en los tonos cálidos de sus orbes bicolor._

_—¿Qué le prometiste? —Murmuró._

_—Prometí que este seria el lugar donde le pediría a la persona que amo ser mi pareja._

_Anthony abrió los ojos y boqueo sus labios como un pez._

_—Espera, entonces... tu... yo..._

_—Si, Tony. —Juntó sus frentes—. Estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde que te conocí._

_Tony no cabía de la sorpresa y la felicidad. Él también se había enamorado del futuro doctor, pero por miedo al rechazo y terminar su amistad decidió callar._

_Eso ya no era necesario._

_—También estoy enamorado de ti._

_Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Vincent._

_—Entonces, ya que ambos nos hemos confesado. —Posó sus brazos alrededor de la cadera del mas bajo—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_Anthony rodeo su cuello con sus brazos._

_—Si, Stephen. Quiero ser tu novio._

_Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios mientras que el sol hacia brillar sus cabellos, con sus pechos rebosando de la felicidad. _   
  


Stephen se apresuro en entrar al portal antes de ser atrapado en un interrogatorio por parte de la señora... ¿Stark? ¿Potts? Lo que sea.

Dirigió su andar hacia la biblioteca del Santucm, realmente esperaba encontrar algo útil acerca de las Gemas del Infinito. El hechicero estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro que fueron las gemas las que causaron esta extraña perdida de memoria en Stark y le dieron momentos falsos. El multimillonario creía en una realidad muy distinta a la que verdaderamente vivió.

Una realidad donde Tony Stark nunca fue secuestrado en Afganistán, jamás conoció al Coronel Rhodes en el MIT, Happy Hogan no fue ni su guardaespaldas ni su chofer y Pepper Potts nunca trabajo para él. Admite que ver la cara de desconcierto en la pequeña Morgan y a la rubia llorar cuando Tony le recalco que no la conocía y que Morgan no era su hija, lo hizo sentir como un rompe hogares. Porque el castaño juraba que ellos eran esposos y que Peter era su hijo adoptivo.

El joven arácnido por poco y se desmalla ante esa aclaración.

A la final no pudo seguir sacando más información debido a que el medico les pidió que lo dejaran descansar. Todos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer.

_"Por favor, no me dejes."_

Esas palabras habían derretido el corazón del doctor.

_"Volveré mas tarde, te lo prometo. Ahora descansa."_

Strange estaba envuelto en un gran problema. Por mucho que amara a Tony no podía aprovecharse de su estado, no le iba arrebatar a Pepper su esposo y a Morgan a su padre. Si no encontraba una solución a esta situación, no solo ellas lo habían perdido. 

El mundo también había perdido a Iron Man. 


	4. Chapter 4

Las Gemas del Infinito sabían perfectamente las consecuencias que traerían su acción. El plan siempre fue de Realidad y solo consistía en revivir a Tony y borrarle la memoria. Era como si volviera a nacer y el hombre obtendría la vida que tanto había deseado, lejos de los malos recuerdos y traumas por los que ha tenido que pasar.

Pero luego el plan se modifico en favor del joven Peter Parker.

Y luego el amor del hechicero salió a flote.

Para que a la final Stephen Strange se quedara con Tony Stark.

La persona que ganaba mas en todo esto fue el médico. Porque no solo tendría al hombre que amaba, sino que también había ganado un hijo. Una familia.

¿El precio?

Destruir la familia que el héroe ya tenía.

Pero eso no fue suficiente como para que Realidad sintiera culpa o arrepentimiento. Su trabajo estaba hecho y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

En el Sanctum Sanctorum, Stephen dejó patas arriba la biblioteca. Algunos libros se hallaban esparcidos por el piso mientras que el doctor seguía revisando las estanterías. La Capa de Levitación estaba quieta en un rincón observando a su maestro, la reliquia sentía las emociones fuertes del hombre, pero entre esas emociones las que mas destacaba era la resignación.

Su maestro se había rendido con su amor.

La Capa era mucho mas que un objeto mágico, poseía sentimientos, por lo que no era descabellado pensar que le tenia un cariño especial a Strange. La primera vez que lo vio, sintió que ese hombre era digno de portarla. Así que no vaciló en salvarlo y ayudarlo contra los seguidores de Kaecilius.

El hechicero era poderoso y ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer grandes cosas. El destino del multiverso estaba seguro con él y la reliquia se enorgullecía de su elección.

No obstante, era consciente que existía un vacío en el varón. Un vacío que podría ser llenado por el hombre de armadura. Pero lastimosamente ese humano ya tenia alguien mas y el manto carmesí sabia que Stephen no seria capaz de arruinar la felicidad de otros por la suya. Aun así, en el fondo la Capa esperaba que su maestro fuera egoísta, al menos esta vez. Pero eso era una decisión solamente de él y nadie más.

Al cabo de un rato, y después de dejar un desastre del que estaba seguro que Wong lo iba a reprender como una madre a un hijo, desistió de hallar algo útil en el lugar solo para que con un movimiento de mano su ropa de hechicero apareciera en su cuerpo y el fiel manto cubriera sus hombros y espalda para luego colocarse su anillo de honda para abrir un portal con destino a Kamar Taj.

**########**

Pepper, Rhodey y Morgan regresaron al departamento de la rubia después de irse del hospital. La CEO de Industrias Stark le pidió a su hija que fuera a su habitación, que ella y el tío Rhodey debían platicar cosas de adultos. La pequeña castaña no objetó y se despidió del afroamericano con un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez solos fueron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones de seda blanca, uno en frente del otro. La primera en hablar fue la rubia.

—¿Qué fue lo ocurrió ahí? —Sus manos se apretaban en puños y sus escleróticas aún seguían con ese tenue rojo—. ¿Cómo es posible que MI marido ahora piense que está casado con un hombre y que no recuerde a su esposa y a su hija?

—Pepper, no se que decirte. Todo esto es igual de confuso para mí. Prácticamente Tony no nos recuerda, parece que perdió la memoria, pero esto es muy diferente de lo que muestran en las series de televisión.

—Lo que es mas extraño es que crea que conoce a ese hombre por mas de veinte años. Nunca en todo el tiempo que estuve al lado de Tony había escuchado sobre él, hasta el día que apareció de la nada en el parque.

—Yo tampoco. Te lo juro, Pepper. Tony nunca fue a las fiestas de otras universidades, o sea, si fue a muchas fiestas, pero siempre fueron las que realizaban en el campus o en bares cercanos a la Universidad. —Se pasa una mano por su cabeza—. Y jamás escuche sobre «Eliot», nunca conocimos a alguien que se llamara así. Pepper, fui su compañero de dormitorio y lo acompañé a cada maldita fiesta para asegurarme de que no cometiera alguna tontería o muriera por exceso de alcohol. Yo mejor que nadie conoce la vida universitaria de Tony.

La fémina se queda mirando fijamente al hombre hasta que suelta un suspiro y restriega su rostro con sus manos. Se inclina hacia atrás en el sillón mientras mira el techo, como si de esta forma obtuviera una respuesta de la nada.

Coge aire con dificultad.

—¿Y si ese hombre le hizo algo?

El coronel se endereza ante esa pregunta.

—¿A que te refieres? —Entrecierra los ojos en su dirección—. Espera. ¿Estas culpando al Doctor Strange?

—Analiza las cosas, Rhodey. Tony cree que está casado con él.

—Entiendo el punto, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el causante de eso. Es decir, ¿qué gana haciéndolo?

—Gana y mucho. —Rhodes la mira confuso—. El doctor está enamorado de Tony.

Hay un silencio después de esa aclaración. El usuario del traje de Maquina de Guerra se queda perplejo ante lo dicho por la rubia. En su cerebro busca algún punto en concreto que respalde lo antes mencionado, pero nada se le viene a la mente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? —Hace una mueca—. ¿En que te basas?

—Cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony aún seguía con vida, pude ver la felicidad que reflejaba su rostro.

—Eso no quiere decir nada, quizás solo estaba contento como el resto de las personas.

El rostro de Virginia carece de emociones, pero su voz es firme.

—No, James. Reconozco esa expresión, porque la he visto en Tony cuando ocurrió lo de Killian y vio que no morí.

—Esta bien. —Aceptó el afroamericano, aunque no muy convencido—. Pero eso no es suficiente para creer que Strange ama a Tony.

—Sé que él se queda a escondidas junto a Tony desde que está en el hospital. —Ella hace tuerce una mueca en desagrado.

James suelta un jadeo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó, aun incrédulo por lo que escucho.

—¿Recuerdas a la Doctora Palmer? —Él asienta con la cabeza—. Bien. Ella fue una colega del Doctor Strange y un día me pregunto qué relación tenía Strange con Tony porque lo visitaba por las noches. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Yo... no se que pensar. —Musitó.

—Oh. Y no olvides lo rápido que llego antes de que Tony despertara. Cómo si supiera que lo iba hacer. —Rhodes pudo identificar un tono de cabreo en sus palabras—. Además, él huyo antes de que pudiera hablarle. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

Rhodey no sabe que decir y todo parece indicar que Pepper tiene razón, que posiblemente el hechicero este enamorado de su mejor amigo.

—Supongamos que el mago hizo esto. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Sus orbes azules arden.

—Voy a enfrentarlo. Exigirle que me regrese a mi esposo.

—Pepper, ¿y si estas equivocada? —Vacila por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar—. Si el doctor no tiene nada que ver, ¿qué harás?

Las facciones de la mujer se relajan un poco.

—Entonces me disculpare con él.

—No me refería a eso. —La rubia arquea una ceja—. Si Strange y nadie mas puede resolver lo que sucede con Tony. ¿Qué pasara?

—Le ayudaremos a recordar.

—Joder, Pepper. Él parece vivir y creer en otra vida. —Su voz se eleva—. ¿Cómo podemos arreglar eso? ¿Y si lo perdimos para siempre? Él Tony Stark que conocemos y queremos ya no está.

La actitud fuerte que había tenido Potts se tambalea para que sus ojos vuelvan a estallar en lágrimas.

—No lo sé...

_—Muy bien chicos. Ahora quédense quietos... uno... dos... ¡tres! —Dijo el fotógrafo antes de tomar la foto grupal—. Bien, eso es todo. Felicidades, egresados._

_Todos los graduados vitorearon y exclamaron mientras arrojaban sus birretes al cielo._

_Stephen se alejo del grupo para ir con Tony y atraparlo en un abrazo de oso._

_—¡Felicidades, Stephen! —Anthony tomó las mejillas de su pareja y lo atrajo para darle un beso—. Ahora si puedo llamarte "Doctor Strange"._

_A Vincent no se le paso por alto el tono de picardía._

_—Suena mucho mejor si tu lo dices. —El de ojos bicolor se agacho para besar el cuello del menor._

_Tony gimoteó._

_—¡Oye! —Le golpeó en el antebrazo—. Estamos en medio de muchas personas._

_—Agrega voyeurismo a la lista de mis torceduras. —Tony volvió a golpearlo—. Ok. Solo es una broma._

_—Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que la prensa salga con una chorrada como: «¡Extra! ¡Extra! Tony Stark y su novio son unos exhibicionistas.»_

_—Les respondería algo como: «Con él es el mejor sexo de la vida.»_

_Esta vez el mas bajo le pega en la cabeza._

_—¡Auch! Eso si me dolió. —Se soba en la zona afectada—. Esta bien, ya entendí. Vámonos._

_—Eres un idiota._

_—Pero amas a este idiota. —Stephen se queda callado, mirando fijamente hacia adelante._

_—¿Qué sucede? —El castaño se voltea y observa a su tía Peggy dirigirse hacia ellos._

_Margaret Carter se acerca a ellos con una expresión sombría._

_—¿Tía Peggy? —La preocupación nubla sus ojos miel—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo?_

_—Tony yo... no se como decirte esto. —Los orbes de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas—. Tus padres..._

_El corazón de Edward se detuvo._

_—¿Qué les paso a mis padres...?_

_—Tus padres sufrieron un accidente, un auto choco con ellos y los saco de la carretera. —Un sollozo escapo de su garganta—. Lo siento, patito. Ellos murieron._

Anthony se encontraba acostado de un lado, viendo la pared.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas desde que el médico echo a todos de su habitación. Durante este tiempo se mantuvo pensativo con lo acontecido. Que Stephen le preguntara cosas que el mejor que nadie sabia era una clara prueba de que algo malo sucedía. Luego estaban esas personas que jamás había conocido pero que ellos aseguraban conocerlo. ¿Por qué esa mujer decía que era su esposo? ¿Por qué esa niña lo llamo "papá"?

Eso fue tan raro.

Él era el esposo de Stephen y Peter era su hijo. ¿Correcto? Quizás esa mujer simplemente deliraba o lo había confundido con alguien más (aunque esto sonaba absurdo).

_"Tony, ella es Pepper. Es tu esposa, ha estado contigo por años. Morgan es tu hija."_

_"Ustedes están locos. Yo me case con Stephen y mi único hijo es Peter."_

_"Tony, vamos. Haz un esfuerzo y recuerda."_

_"Ni siquiera sé quién eres."_

_"Soy Rhodey. Tu mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde el MIT, estuve ahí cuando murieron tus padres."_

_"¡Mentira! Stephen y la tía Peggy fueron los únicos que estuvieron conmigo."_

El multimillonario se sentía tan perdido. La seguridad con la que ese hombre le dijo que era su mejor amigo de la universidad parecía autentica. Por un momento, cuando lo vio a los ojos le quiso creer hasta que recordó que era una locura, nunca conoció a ese hombre. Lo mas cercano que tuvo de un amigo fue Eliot.

Él era Anthony Strange Stark.

Stephen Strange era su esposo.

Peter era su hijo.

—¿Qué coño está pasando? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_—Tony, por favor. Debes comer algo. —Stephen trata de convencerlo por décima vez, pero el menor solo niega con la cabeza._

_El recién graduado doctor deja la sopa sobre la mesa de noche y toma las manos de su novio, acariciándoles suavemente._

_—Tony no puedes seguir con esta actitud, me duele verte así. —El mencionado seguía sin decir una palabra—. Amor, se por lo que estas pasando, pero ponte a pensar que tus padres no les gustaría que estuvieras así. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y salir adelante._

_El castaño parecía reflexionar._

_—¿Cómo...? —La vulnerabilidad en su voz hizo que Strange se colocara a su lado, cubriéndolo con sus brazos y dejando que su cabeza repose sobre su pecho—. Se fueron. Papá... Mamá... —Los sollozos regresaron—. Los perdí... y no se que hacer._

_—Tranquilo. —Besó su coronilla—. No estas solo, tienes a tu tía Peggy y a mí. Yo no voy a dejarte, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase._

_Anthony levanto la mirada para ver a su pareja._

_—¿Siempre estarás conmigo?_

_—Siempre. —Se acerco al rostro de Edward y beso con ternura sus labios—. Te amo tanto que no puedo dejarte ir._  
  
  
Anthony seguía teniendo su debate mental sobre la extraña situación cuando una doctora ingreso a la habitación.

La mujer le dio una amigable sonrisa y camino hacia a él, moviendo su cabello rubio fresa atado en una coleta de caballo. Durante unos minutos se dedicó absorta en su labor de revisarlo.

—Bueno, Señor Stark, veo que se encuentra en buen estado. —Dijo la fémina cuando termino su trabajo.

—¿Significa que ya me puedo ir? —Era imposible no notar la alegría en su voz.

—Posiblemente, mañana le den de alta. —Sonrió—. En todo caso, deberíamos hablar con su esposa en caso de...

El hombre gruñe con frustración y ella parpadea sorprendida.

—¿Usted también? —Pregunta con cierta irritación—. Cuantas veces tendré que repetir que yo no tengo esposa.

—Pero la Señora Potts...

—Mire, no tengo idea quien es esa mujer, pero definitivamente no estoy casado con ella.

Los orbes verdosos de la doctora lo observan con incredulidad. Todo el mundo sabía que el gran Tony Stark estaba casado con su CEO Pepper Potts y tenían una hija de cinco años.

Esto era muy raro.

—De acuerdo. —Musitó—. Vendré a verlo mas tarde, Señor Stark.

—Gracias, Doctora Palmer.

Christine sale al pasillo y cuando da vuelta a la derecha se topa con Stephen. Ellos no se habían visto por muchos años, porque a diferencia de Strange, ella si sobrevivió al chasquido. No niega que le dolió saber que el ex-neurocirujano fue uno de los desafortunados en desaparecer, pero definitivamente lo que sintió por él termino hace mucho tiempo, específicamente cuando la trato mal y la corrió de su vida. La semi pelirroja tomo la decisión correcta en alejarse del médico, con la nueva vida que poseía seria imposible tener algo, ella no quería los riesgos que conllevaba estar con un hechicero y tampoco quería que un día le dieran la noticia de que Stephen murió en una batalla.

Ella no podría con eso.

Lo bueno es que se llevaban bien y si había la posibilidad de mantener una amistad, no se opondría. Pero no era tiempo para eso, puesto que la mujer tenia una gran duda en su cabeza y necesitaba preguntarle o moriría con la incertidumbre.

—Hola, Christine. —Saludó con una ladina sonrisa.

—Hola, Stephen. —Recogió un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de la oreja—. Imagino que vienes a ver a Stark.

Los hombros de su ex colega se pusieron rígidos.

—Si. —Aceptó, mirando hacia el piso.

—Sé que tu y yo no hemos hablado mucho y tampoco sé en que lado de la rayuela estamos, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—Oh. —Parpadeó—. Claro. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Apretó los labios, vacilando en si pregúntale o no.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Iron Man?

Vincent se mostró asombrado.

—No tenemos ninguna relación. Es decir, luchamos juntos para detener a Thanos, pero eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón de tus visitas nocturnas no autorizadas?

Mierda.

—Te diste cuenta.

—La primera vez quise despertarte para saber qué hacías ahí, pero lo dejé pasar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, te veías muy cómodo durmiendo a su lado.

Las mejillas del hechicero se tiñeron de carmesí. Se sentía como un niño que lo atraparon infraganti en una travesura.

—Tienes suerte de que nadie del personal lo supiera. —Apoyó las manos en su cintura, poniendo seriedad en rostro—. ¿Y bien?

El zagal quedo paralizado unos segundos, buscando algún tipo de pretexto que lo sacara de este problema. No obstante, se resigno y decidió decirle la verdad a su anteriormente llamada amiga.

—Lo amo. —Vio rápidamente como Christine perdió la postura para quedar estupefacta—. Estoy enamorado de él.

—Bueno. Nunca me imagine que te gustaran los hombres. —Aun no salía de la impresión, pero al de ojos bicolor le alegraba que lo tomara con calma—. Y es aun mas sorprendente que sea Tony Stark. Si no mal recuerdo nos topamos con él en una fiesta de caridad, dijiste que era un hombre tan narcisista que era imposible que alguien como él le llegase a importar alguien más. ¡Ah! También te rehusaste a saludarlo porque no aguantabas su presencia.

Strange mordió su mejilla izquierda. Lo que ella dijo es verdad, hace muchos años su pensamiento sobre el ingeniero no era nada halagador. E incluso estaba harto de escuchar de sus hazañas como superhéroe. Sin embargo, después de la invasión a Nueva York ya no veía al multimillonario como un hombre que solo se preocupa por si mismo. ¡Vamos! No todos tenían los cojones bien puestos en agarrar una bomba nuclear y meterse en un agujero de gusano. Stark se ganó su respecto y un poco de admiración por eso.

Si su "yo" del pasado supiera que ahora está enamorado del filántropo, se aventaría de la terraza de un edificio.

Realmente era un gilipollas en el pasado. Tachen eso, aún seguía siendo un poco gilipollas.

—Lo sé, Christine. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Al parecer era verdad eso que decían de que todos caen. —Hizo una mueca un tanto apenado—. No fui la excepción.

—Stephen. —La severidad con la que dijo su nombre lo puso en alerta—. ¿Eres consiente que es un hombre casado y que tiene una hija?

La expresión del médico se tornó alicaída.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Apretó su mano en un puño—. Yo no sería capaz de destruir un matrimonio. No soy esa clase de persona.

—¿Y por qué lo sigues buscando? —Mordió su labio inferior y lo miro con pesar—. Te estas lastimando.

—Hay una situación con él. —Lanzo un suspiro—. No recuerda nada de su vida.

—Ah, eso explica porque dijo que no es el esposo de la Señora Potts. ¿Sabes por qué perdió la memoria?

—He estado investigando, pero no halle nada. —No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero una parte de él se sentía aliviado de no tener una solución—. Fue bueno charlar contigo, pero tengo que hablar con Tony.

—Me dio gusto haber platicado. Adiós Stephen.

Antes de que el pelinegro entrara a la habitación del genio, Palmer lo detuvo.

—Stephen, solo recuerda que hay una niña de por medio.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y entro.

El castaño se hallaba acostado con sus facciones demostrando el aburrimiento y molestia que sentía. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del más alto, sentándose rápidamente y con una sonrisa que iluminó su semblante.

Vincent luchaba contra las ganas de envolver al héroe en sus brazos.

Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del moreno.

—Stephen, ya era hora de que aparecieras. —Se arrastró para estar mas cerca de su marido—. ¿Puedes explicarme que carajos ocurrió hace horas? Sunshine, tienes una jodida memoria eidética, ¿cómo demonios puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido?

El doctor solo agacho la cabeza.

—Por cierto, esa rubia... ¿Quién carrizos era? ¿Por qué aseguraba que era su esposo? ¡Es una locura!

Strange agarro aire.

—No es una ninguna locura, es la verdad.

—¿Qué cojones estas diciendo? —Preguntó con recelo—. Cariño, nunca la he visto. Yo estoy casado contigo.

—No, no es cierto. —Hacía un enorme esfuerzo manteniendo una postura serena, aunque por dentro su pobre corazón se estrujaba del dolor—. Tony, nada de lo que crees es real.

El castaño solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Mi amor, estas confundiendo las cosas. ¿O esto es algún efecto de un hechizo? ¿Acaso te hechizaron mientras pateabas traseros mágicos?

—Entonces, sabes que soy un hechicero.

—Claro que sí. Te he visto en acción unas veces y debo admitir que es asombroso, pero sigo siendo fiel a la ciencia.

El de ojos heterocromáticos no evito rodar los ojos, no importa si esté creyendo en una falsa realidad, Tony seguían siendo Tony.

—Supongo que será más fácil que me creas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Es así como durante un par de horas Strange le contó todo. Desde luego de una perspectiva un tanto diferente, pero sin omitir las partes esenciales de su vida. Durante este tiempo el genio permaneció inexpresivo pero atento a lo que decía el hechicero. Solamente cuando llego a la parte donde moría por realizar el segundo chasquido, se estremeció.

—Pero sobreviviste. —Le sonrió gentilmente—. Las Gemas del Infinito parecen ser las responsables de que aun estés con nosotros y también de que hayas perdido la memoria y creas en una vida que jamás existió. Pero no tengo la mas remota idea del porqué.

Terminó el relato y el ingeniero se sumergió en un silencio. Comenzaba a desesperarse por no obtener alguna reacción por parte del castaño hasta que finalmente habló.

—Por todo lo que me has contado he llegado a la conclusión que mi vida anterior era una mierda. —Sonrió sarcástico—. No es de extrañar que esas gemas hicieron lo que hicieron.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Hablo incrédulo—. Tony, borraron tu vida.

—¿Realmente eso era vida? —Arqueó una ceja—. Ser secuestrado, metralleta en el pecho, personas intentando asesinarme, entrar a un agujero de gusano, que una bruja violara mi mente, mis padres asesinados y que mi supuesto «amigo» siempre lo supo y solo me llegue a enterar cuando me clavó su escudo en mi pecho, dejándome a mi suerte en Siberia. —Dijo esto mientras los enumeraba con sus dedos—. Y como bonus, un Hitler del espacio exterior viene y acaba con la mitad de la existencia con solo chasquear los dedos. ¿Con que se come eso, Stephen?

—De acuerdo, no has tenido una vida de color rosa, pero sigue siendo tu vida. —Trató de hacerlo razonar—. Tony, tienes una esposa que te necesita y una hija que extraña a su padre.

—Stephen, cuando ocurrió tu accidente por poco y destruye nuestro matrimonio.

El mencionado pestañó sorprendido por esa aclaración.

—Estas desviando el tema...

—No. Tengo un punto y estoy llegando a eso. —Larga un suspiro—. Te apoye, aun cuando te obsesionaste con las cirugías. Diablos, incluso estudie un poco de medicina para ver si podía hacer algo para recuperar tus manos.

Los orbes del doctor picaron, saber que Tony no lo abandono en su momento de miseria y que se haya adentrado en un campo que no le correspondía solo para ayudarlo lo llenaba de alegría. Pero luego recordó que nada de eso paso y se desilusionó.

Anthony siguió con la historia.

—Un día al regresar de tu terapia física, mencionaste que había una oportunidad, pero debías irte a Nepal. Yo obviamente me puse reacio ante la idea, no quería que te fueras. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente estuve mas calmado y si de verdad podías recuperar tus manos, tenia que dejarte ir. —Tomó las manos del contrario y lo miró directamente—. Ocho meses después apareciste en medio de la sala por un portal, al principio me costo aceptar que la magia era real y que eras una especie de Harry Potter protegiendo nuestra realidad. —Sonrió melancólico ante el recuerdo—. Fue entonces que comprendí y dije: «Esta es tu segunda oportunidad. Una segunda vida. Nuestra nueva vida».

Besó sus manos cicatrizadas con devoción.

—Si es verdad lo que dijiste, si esa es la vida que tuve. No me importa. —Para este punto, Vincent no pudo más y las lágrimas recorrieron sus pómulos—. No me interesa nada ni nadie de mi pasado. Solo quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo. Bueno, aunque habría que hablar con esa tal May y llegar a un acuerdo porque no me voy a separar de mi hijo.

—Tienes una familia... —Habló entrecortadamente por los sollozos—. Tony yo no puedo...

—Te haré una pregunta y responderás sinceramente. —Retiró las lágrimas de su cara—. ¿Me amas?

Stephen sonrió.

—Te amo mas que a mi vida.

—Entonces, no me dejes ir. —Se acercó, mantenido sus rostros a solo unos centímetros—. Quédate conmigo. Vivamos esta nueva vida.

—Tony... —Susurró despacio.

—Te amo. Te amo.

Sus labios estaban por unirse hasta que la culpa golpeo la conciencia de Stephen. El pelinegro se separo de inmediato, se paseó por la habitación, fregando su cara con sus manos.

—No puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo. —Lloraba de la frustración—. Por Vishanti, tienes una familia, no puedo alejarte de ellos.

—¿¡Qué no entiendes que no me importa!? ¡No los conozco! ¡Yo no amo a esa tal Pepper! ¡Morgan es solo una extraña! —Gritaba mientras amargas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas—. ¡Te amo a ti, imbécil! ¡Peter es mi hijo y ustedes son mi familia! ¿¡Por qué no puedes entender eso!?

—¡Eres tu el que no entiende! ¡No estamos casados! ¡Peter no es nuestro hijo! ¡Nada es real!

—Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo. —Gimoteó—. Por favor, Stephen no me hagas esto.

—Yo no prometí nada. —Cerro los ojos—. Hallare una solución y recordaras.

—No...

El doctor agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—Todo volverá a la normalidad y regresaras con tu verdadera familia.

—Te lo suplico. _No me dejes_.

El de ojos bicolor se marchó, dejando a Anthony con el corazón deshecho y llorando.

Pero hechicero pronto entendería que nada funcionaria. Nada puede contra el poder de las Gemas del Infinito y a la mañana siguiente, Anthony Edward Stark olvidaría.

Realidad se encargó muy bien en que Tony siempre olvidara su pasado. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper apareció junto a James y Bruce a primera hora de la mañana en el hospital.

Los tacones de aguja de la rubia resonaban por los pasillos de Metro General, los doctores, enfermeras y algunos internos pudieron sentir las vibras gélidas que expulsaba la CEO de Industrias Stark. Incluso Rhodey y Bruce se notaban ligeramente nerviosos con el semblante duro de la mujer, pero ellos debían entenderla, para nadie era fácil digerir que tu propio esposo se olvide de ti y de tu hija.

Terminada la charla que tuvo con el afroamericano, se contactaron el Doctor Banner, sabiendo que él no era ese tipo de médico. Pero después de la revelación de que el Doctor Strange está enamorado de Tony, las mentes de los adultos se enfriaron y al coronel se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que todo sea producto de una anomalía causado por el chasquido. He ahí por qué Banner fue solicitado, eso y que era el único que podía ayudarlos.

Los Avengers ya no existían.

Aunque la de orbes azules seguía pensando que Strange es el responsable del suceso.

Armada con su traje beige de Chanel, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus labios de un intenso rojo y sus zapatos de Alexander MacQueen, entró en la habitación de Anthony, seguida por los dos hombres.

Para fortuna de ellos, el castaño se encontraba despierto.

Stark parpadeó confundido y antes de poder hablar, Virginia lo tomó de mano y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Tony?

El zagal se quedo unos segundos analizando la acción de la fémina, luego giró la cabeza para enfocar al hombre con prótesis y al tipo grande y verde. Edward pudo haberse asustado con el segundo hombre, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a fantasmas y seres feos interdimensionales, cortesía del trabajo de su marido.

Pero en estos momentos solo quería saber que hacían estas personas aquí y por supuesto, la razón del porque _él_ estaba en un jodido hospital. Él odia los hospitales. Siempre aborreció el olor de químicos y medicamentos, al igual que la energía para nada alentadora que emanaban los pacientes.

Liberó su mano del agarre de la rubia y carraspeó.

—¿Puedo saber, quienes son ustedes?

Rhodey apretó los puños y mantuvo su porte seguro. ¿Qué clase de "Cómo si fuera la primera vez", era este?, su amigo de nuevo no lo recordaba.

_«Tienes que estar de coña...»_

Potts retuvo las ganas de llorar y al igual que Rupert, su semblante no tambaleó.

El hombre de los rayos gamma no comprendía lo que ocurría, pero por las expresiones de los presentes supo que la cosa era mas complicada de que lo que creyó.

Con cautela se acercó al superhéroe.

—Hola, Tony. Me llamo Bruce Banner. —Sonrió amigablemente—. Dime, ¿recuerdas porque estas aquí?

El de piel bronceada, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió cómodo con el hombre verde rápidamente.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No, la verdad no sé qué hago aquí. —Sacudió la cabeza y luego su postura cambio a una agitada—. Un momento, ¿dónde está, Stephen?

Pepper lanzó un gruñido y Bruce se encogió de hombros un tanto tímido, él ya sabía que Tony creía que el hechicero de Bleecker Street era su esposo.

El varón con siete doctorados había vivido experiencias inimaginables, desde convertirse en un gigante destructor hasta enfrentarse a un ejército alienígena liderado por un loco que se alzó como un salvador. Sin embargo, la vida le demuestra que no ha visto todo, que su anteriormente llamado "hermano de ciencia" ha perdido completamente sus recuerdos y que se encuentra viviendo en una realidad alterna. Y si bien aún no comprendía enteramente el poder de la Gemas del Infinito, tiene bastante sentido que realizar el chasquido fue lo que le provocó esto, es decir, él también lo hizo y por ello perdió su brazo.

Pero que Tony haya sobrevivido es algo increíble o mejor dicho un milagro. Tomando en cuenta que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar un poder inmenso.

—El Doctor Strange no se está aquí. —Sentía la mirada penetrante de la mujer y tragó con algo de dificultad—. Veras, necesito hacerte unos exámenes, pero tengo que llevarte a otro lugar.

El de ojos ámbar arqueó la ceja.

—¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Es grave lo que tengo? —La voz comenzó a temblarle—. ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Raro, el científico pocas veces ha visto al genio actuar de manera pusilánime, por lo general, siempre ocultó sus emociones, siempre actuando como si nada le afectara.

Una gran mentira en realidad.

«_Mentiras que su propio equipo no pudo ver_».

Ese pensamiento dejó un sabor amargo, Bruce lo dijo desde el inicio, no eran un equipo solo una bomba de tiempo. Y esa bomba terminó explotando. ¿De que sirvió haberse unido al último momento? A fin de cuentas, nunca volvieron a estar juntos.

Nada volvió a ser igual.

—Solo es para cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden. —Trataba de influir la mayor confianza y tranquilidad posible al mecánico—. Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Edward tardó en responder.

—Esta bien. —Aceptó—. Pero primero quiero hablar con mi esposo.

Rhodes torció el gesto.

—No es necesario, yo...

—Podrás hablar con él cuando terminemos los exámenes. —Interrumpió Banner a la rubia, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de esta—. En este momento él se encuentra atendiendo un asunto importante.

—Ya veo. Sus deberes como Hechicero Supremo. —Rodó los ojos juguetonamente—. De acuerdo, vámonos de una vez. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y mi empresa no puede estar sin su CEO.

El afroamericano negó con la cabeza a Virginia cuando se percató de que ella lo iba a corregir.

Pepper y Rhodey estaban sorprendidos de que el ingeniero haya cooperado en acompañarlos, teniendo en cuenta el mal despertar de ayer.

O, a diferencia de Bruce, ellos no pudieron manejar bien las cosas.  
  
  


_—Estoy tan aburrido. —Espetó el castaño para en seguida darle un sorbo al champagne._

_Su pareja soltó un bufido._

_—¿Por qué seguimos asistiendo a estas fiestas? —Hizo un puchero—. Deberíamos estar en casa, acurrucaditos y recibiendo mimos._

_—No tenemos otra opción. Eres el CEO de Industrias Stark y yo no pienso dejarte venir solo._

_—¿Temes que alguien me robe? —Dijo con voz socarrona._

_—Puff. ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Ninguna de estas personas me llega a los talones. —Toma un trago._

_—Su ego de nuevo está hablando, Doctor Strange. —Se apegó más al pecho de su novio—. Sabes bien que nunca te dejaría por alguien más._

_El de mayor estatura se inclina y besa la frente del moreno._

_—Tu sin mí, serias un desastre. —Acaricia delicadamente su mejilla—. Y yo sin ti, no podría sobrevivir._

_—Stephen..._

_—Tony, lo único que tengo en esta vida eres tú. —Sus ojos bicolor lo observaron con seriedad—. Y eres tu quien le da sentido._

_El genio se para de puntitas y besa efusivamente al médico._

_—Te amo mi sol. —Bisbiseó el multimillonario._

_—Te amo mi luna. —Vincent volvió a unir sus labios con los impropios, causando que Anthony gimoteé en el acto._

_Al separarse notaron lo sonrojado de sus pómulos._

_—Hace calor o es mi imaginación. —Movió su mano de arriba abajo por su abdomen en un intento de provocación—. Podemos ir a tu auto y tener un rapidito._

_—Tony. No vamos a profanar mi Lamborghini. —Declaró con el ceño fruncido—. Lo tengo desde hace dos semanas._

_—Claro, podemos coger en mi auto, pero en el tuyo no. —Terminó la bebida—. Eso es injusto._

_Las facciones del neurocirujano se irritaron._

_—No quise decir nada, pero esa chica ha estado mirándonos por un buen rato._

_Edward volteó y fijo la vista en la persona que se refería su pareja. Entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con molestia al saber de quien se trataba._

_—Ignórala._

_—¿Quién es?_

_El castaño suspira._

_—Es Sunset. —Hace una mueca—. Me molesto por un corto tiempo para salir con ella._

_—¿En serio?_

_—Ella quería los trabajos de la empresa, lo descubrí sin querer mientras hablaba por celular con su padre. Jamás le interese._

_—En ese caso..._

_Anthony tiene que sujetarse del hombro de Stephen, la adrenalina del beso hace que sus piernas se estremezcan. Sujetó la copa con firmeza para no dejarla caer. El de orbes heterocromáticos está siendo dominante mientras que el genio lucha por seguirle el ritmo. El brazo de Strange se apodera de la cintura de su sumiso, apretando su esbelto cuerpo al suyo. Finalmente se alejan, jadeando y con los iris brillando de libídine._

_El doctor alza la cabeza y ve que la mujer se ha marchado. Le resta importancia a la gente que los miran con picardía y asombro._

_—Oh, cielos. Eso fue..._

_—Lo sé._

_Un camarero pasa a su lado y Vincent aprovecha para depositar las copas en la bandeja._

_Se posiciona detrás de Tony y susurra en su oído:_

_—Vamos al auto._

_—¿Por qué?_

_La respuesta la obtiene cuando siente la erección de su amado._

_—Dijiste que no follaríamos ahí. —Dice, intentando no reírse._

_—Al carajo con eso._

_La desesperación en sus palabras era prueba suficiente de que el joven doctor necesitaba liberarse._

_Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de parpados. Tony no se dio cuenta en que momento salieron de la recepción y tampoco cuando se ubicaron en la parte trasera del automóvil._

_Strange tumbó al castaño sobre el asiento de cuero oscuro._

_Stephen estaba muy excitado. Los costosos trajes de ambos se hacían compañía en el piso del vehículo, Edward sentía que su pecho se aglomeraba con orgullo y satisfacción por la mirada lujuriosa que le brindaba el de piel nívea. Las manos del neurocirujano patinaron por sus muslos para luego coger el elástico del bóxer del menor. Tiró de la prenda, dándole una indicación al empresario con la mirada. El otro muchacho captó la información y alzó las caderas para que su pareja se deshiciera de la última ropa que poseía. El bóxer del médico se unió al resto de prendas seguidamente._

_Vincent se tomó su tiempo en deleitarse con los labios del ingeniero, para después asaltar su cuello. Clavó los dientes en la clavícula y Tony suelta un gemido._

_Manos contrarias se pavonean por su anatomía, pero Anthony quiere abandonar los juegos previos para ir de una buena vez a la acción. Agarra los hombros de Stephen y lo aleja de su cuello, que ahora era adornado por pequeños hematomas rojizos._

_El de orbes bicolor abre su boca para hablar, pero el genio lo interrumpe._

_—Follame._

_Un cumulo de sensaciones recorrieron al doctor, su novio estaba impaciente y no lo culpaba, por lo que accedió a su demanda. Pero pronto el placer se desvanecería cuando cayó en cuenta la falta de cierto suministro._

_—No hay lubricante._

_—Ya te había dicho que cargaras uno en casos de emergencia. —Le regañó el más bajo._

_—Mi mal. Pero me tocara hacerlo crudo._

_Stephen colocó su dedo índice y corazón cerca de la boca de Tony, pero este negó con la cabeza._

_—Solo hazlo._

_—Tony, te puedo lastimar. —Señaló mientras veía como el miembro de su amante se hallaba tan duro, sus dedos se precipitan en agarrar el glande, sintiendo el líquido pre-seminal._

_Inclinó su cuerpo para acercar su cabeza al falo de su pareja y pasar su lengua por encima del meato. Tony emitió un jadeo, arqueando la espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos del azabache eran de un esmeralda profundo, cargados de erotismo y un brillo travieso._

_Strange desliza su lengua por el cuerpo de la polla, haciendo que Anthony suelte mas gemidos. Ante esto, el de ojos whisky engulle la erección del médico, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente. La polla de Stephen reacciona con entusiasmo, poniéndose mas dura de lo que estaba. Como recompensa, el activo acoge el miembro del castaño en su boca, chupa despacio mientras que los alaridos de Tony aumentan._

_Stephen se asegura de que sus dientes no causen ninguna molestia, dejando a su lengua trabajar por toda la extensión de la polla._

_La mano de su amante no es suficiente para calmar el ferviente calor que experimenta en su zona baja por lo que libera el miembro del ingeniero. Stark suelta un gruñido en señal de molestia, pero al ver que el zagal agarra sus piernas para abrirlas y colocarse entre ellas, ronronea de felicidad._

_—¿Seguro que no quieres que te prepare? —Él no quería lastimar a su adorado novio, pero cuando Tony volvió a asentir no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse—. Esta bien._

_Anthony estaba exasperado por sentir a Stephen enterrado profundamente en su ser._

_El doctor escupió en su mano y la dirigió a su polla, masajeándola sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amado._

_No era la primera vez que usaban la saliva como lubricante, en otras ocasiones habían recurrido a este método. Stephen agarra las caderas del moreno con su mano derecha mientras que izquierda se encarga de dirigir su falo a la entrada del mecánico. El joven multimillonario cierra los ojos, sintiendo como el glande traspasa el anillo de su ano, abriéndose paso hasta el fondo. Por otro lado, Vincent suspira por la increíble sensación de calidez que le brinda las paredes internas del genio, entierra sus uñas en la delicada piel bronceada y al momento de estar completamente dentro, tanto el médico como el ingeniero lanzan un gutural gemido._

_—Joder, te amo. —Sus rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia, en seguida sus bocas se juntan en un apasionado beso—. Eres mío, Anthony. Mío y solamente mío._

_El sumiso se regocija por la posesividad de su voz, poniéndolo mas cachondo._

_—Follame, bebé. Por favor._

_Escuchar rogar al genio era algo que le fascinaba, quería a Anthony tan deseoso de él. Con lentitud movió sus caderas, retirando su erección y metiéndola, una y otra vez hasta que el castaño comenzaba a subir de tono los gemidos sin pudor alguno. Las embestidas aceleraron y los brazos de Anthony atrajeron a Stephen sobre él. Las piernas de Edward se engancharon a la cintura de Vincent, cogió las mejillas del contrario y lo besó, pidiendo permiso para que su lengua danzara con la suya. Cosa que el neurocirujano acepto con gusto._

_La larga polla del azabache se clava más rápido en el culo de Tony._

_—Joder. ¡Si! —Gritó, meneando las caderas para sentir las penetraciones mas profundas—. ¡Mas duro! ¡Follame mas duro, bebé!_

_Para la mañana siguiente el joven CEO se quejaría por su alocada excitación._

_¿Cómo cojones iba a poder sentarse?_

El hechicero ingresaba en el Sanctum por medio del portal naranja.

El pelinegro con canas ya esperaba que lo vinieran a buscar para hablar sobre el problema de Tony. Pero no se imaginó que la persona que lo solicitaba era el Doctor Banner, acompañado del hombre que lastimó ayer.

Stephen tragó en seco. Al regresar a Kamar-Taj se dio cuenta que esa no fue la forma adecuada para rechazar al moreno. Era consiente que todas esas cosas bonitas que le dijo el héroe no eran mas que producto de una mentira, pero el sentimiento era real y terminó rompiendo su corazón. Bueno, el suyo propio también estaba lastimado. Quería sostener a Anthony y nunca soltarlo, no obstante, la culpa de alejar al hombre de su verdadera esposa e hija le impedía a realizar tal acto.

«_No se trata de ti_».

Las palabras de Ancestral solo lo incitaban en seguir con su decisión de no estar con su amor.

—Doctor Banner. Imaginó que ya está...

El Maestro de las Artes Místicas fue callado por los labios del hombre de cabello chocolate. El hechicero jadeo de sorpresa, el de baja de estatura lo tomó desprevenido. Tuvo la intención de alejar al zagal, pero el amor que profesaba por el genio era mas fuerte que no evitó que le correspondiera.

Rodeó la cintura del castaño con sus manos cicatrizadas mientras que el otro individuo enganchaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios se sincronizaron en un suave y amoroso vaivén, sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de escarlata y Tony acariciaba los mechones oscuros del doctor con afecto.

Bruce se quedó boquiabierto por la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de él.

A veces, un beso es suficiente para olvidar tus problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce estaba muy incomodo siendo espectador de la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de sus narices.

El hombre fusionado con Hulk ladeó la cabeza cuando la capa del doctor se despego de sus hombros para dar un giro, como si estuviera feliz por el beso de los varones. El científico no sabía qué hacer, lo más razonable sería salir del lugar y darles privacidad, pero lo que tenia que hablar con el hechicero no podía ser para otro día. El hombre realizo todas las pruebas y no había nada anormal en el genio. Su capacidad cerebral trabaja correctamente, su condición física era mejor que antes y se veía mas joven.

Tampoco había rastro del poder de las gemas y eso fue más desconcertante.

Y entonces, Pepper dijo que el Doctor Strange debió hechizarlo para que perdiera la memoria.

Banner no podría saber si Tony estaba bajo un hechizo o no, él era un hombre de ciencia no de magia. Solo un usuario de mágico podría sacarlos de esa duda y aunque la rubia se haya enojado, el único usuario disponible era Strange. Porque Maximoff había desaparecido del mapa después de que Steve regresara las Gemas del Infinito a su tiempo original.

A Bruce le había costado convencer a Potts de llevar a Anthony con el doctor. Por mucho que la mujer estuviera enfurruñada y dolida de que su esposo no la recordara, para el mecánico ella era una desconocida y retener al castaño en contra de su voluntad no era buena opción. Él sabía que era inútil hacer entrar en razón a Tony, contarle como es en realidad su vida no serviría porque el moreno lo rechazaría y los tacharía de lunáticos. Haberle seguido la corriente fue una buena idea, de lo contrario el inventor nunca hubiera ido con ellos para estudiar su caso. A pesar de que obtuvieron más preguntas que respuestas.

Stephen se encontraba en un abismo de pasión. En tres millones quinientos ochenta y seis futuros posibles tuvo la oportunidad de besar al genio y helos aquí, besándose, aferrándose al otro. Su lengua lamió con suavidad su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su cavidad bucal, cosa que el castaño acepto sin problema. Vincent era quien lideraba mientras que Tony lo seguía con entusiasmo, el médico sentía la excitación revolotear por todo su cuerpo, esto era infinitamente mejor que en los futuros, porque está ocurriendo de verdad.

A Anthony le encanta la dominación que su esposo ejercía, quizás para otras personas esto sea incomodo o arcaico, pero a él le enloquecía el agarre fornido en sus caderas, la forma en como la lengua de Stephen se balanceaba con la suya. Ahogó un gemido cuando las manos del ex neurocirujano fueron a parar a sus glúteos, dándole un pequeño pellizco.

Escuchan un carraspeo y el ambiente que empezaba a subir de tono se detuvo abruptamente. Tanto Stephen como Tony miran super avergonzados al tipo verde, las caras de ambos ardían como leña al fuego y se separaron con rapidez. Strange arregla su cabello torpemente y traga saliva.

Para ninguno es desapercibido la sonrisa burlona del Doctor Banner.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero necesito hablar con usted Doctor Strange.

El de orbes miel se pregunta de que querrá hablar el zagal con su marido. Le picaba la nuca de la curiosidad, pero entonces recordó que era mas de medio día y su hijo regresaría de clases. Debía apurarse y preparar el almuerzo.

—En ese caso, me retiro. ¿Se quedará con nosotros a comer, Doctor Banner?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al azabache con hebras plateadas, ¿acaso Tony pensaba quedarse aquí?

—No, muchas gracias señor Strange. —Los ojos parecían querer salir del rostro del médico al escuchar a Bruce llamar de esa manera al genio—. Solo le comentare un asunto a su esposo y me iré.

A Vincent se le subió la presión. Cristo, en verdad Tony se quedaría aquí.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo doctor y le agradezco por su ayuda. Con permiso. —El ingeniero le dio una sonrisa de despedida y se encaminó hacia la cocina, siendo perseguido por la Capa de Levitación.

Una vez solos, el hombre grande arqueó una ceja en dirección al hechicero.

—Después de varias pruebas realizadas a Tony, se ha demostrado que lo que sucede con él no tiene nada que ver con un daño neuronal. Y tampoco hay residuos de las Gemas del Infinito.

—Son las Gemas del Infinito.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Inquirió con perspicacia—. Los resultados no arrojaron nada referente a la radiación de las gemas.

—Seguramente no dejaron rastro.

—Pepper afirma que tú lo hechizaste.

El de ojos bicolor tensó la mandíbula. No creyó que la mujer terminara culpándolo.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué me atrevería hacer algo así?

—Porque estas enamorado de Tony.

Stephen se paralizó.

—No trate de negarlo, Doctor Strange. Con lo que vi es suficiente prueba.

—No seré un cínico, tiene razón, lo amo. —Sus rasgos de endurecieron—. Pero jamás me atrevería hacer algo tan bajo y ruin.

—Pepper está convencida que lo hiciste. Mira, es sospechoso que él crea que eres su esposo. Tú, un hombre que está enamorado de él.

—Yo no hice nada. ¡Fueron las gemas! —Su voz se alzó y soltó un suspiro—. Le aseguro, Doctor Banner. No seria capaz de hacerle eso a Anthony y menos sabiendo el odio y pavor que siente por la magia.

—No estoy echándote la culpa, de hecho, no creo que lo hicieras.

—¿Entonces por qué me acusas?

—Solo te digo lo que Pepper cree.

El azabache aprieta los labios.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Si. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo. Al principio lo vi como una tontería, pero gracias al beso que se dieron quedo claro que no lo es.

—Juro que no soy esa clase de persona. Jamás podría separar a un hombre de su esposa e hija.

—Sea como haya sido, ya les dije a Rhodey y Pepper que no podía ayudar. Todo esto va mas allá de lo que puedo hacer. —Acomodó sus lentes—. ¿Usted ha encontrado alguna posible solución?

—Halle unos hechizos, pero no estoy seguro de que funcionen. Las Gemas del Infinito son lo mas poderoso del universo.

—Bien, si no funciona, ¿qué va a pasar entonces?

—Nada puede contra el poder de las gemas, excepto las mismas gemas.

Bruce parece reflexionar y parpadea sorprendido.

—¿Planeas buscar las gemas? Eso es una locura, además de que su poder es destructor, te mataría. Solo tienes que observar mi brazo para comprobarlo. —Añade mientras señala su brazo enyesado.

—¿Acaso no fue una locura cuando usted y el resto de sus compañeros recolectaron las gemas? —Bruce asintió apenado, dándole la razón—. Escucha, solamente requeriría de la Gema de la Mente.

—Manipularas la mente de Tony sin su consentimiento. —Habló con cierta acidez en sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Soltó indignadamente—. Se trata de que recuerde su vida, no de manipularlo.

—A Tony ya le han violado la mente antes. —Hizo una mueca, recordando que él también había sido victima de los poderes de Wanda. Lo sucedido en Johannesburgo aun lo perseguía a pesar de que ya no debía preocuparse por Hulk—. Quizás tu intención sea buena, pero si Tony no está dispuesto, no puedes meterte con su mente.

—Soy consciente de eso. Esto seria como último recurso si lo demás falla. —Su voz es inquieta—. Y estoy seguro que Tony entenderá que su lugar es al lado de su verdadera familia. Lo de ayer fue producto de saber la verdad.

—Sobre eso. —Muerde su mejilla derecha—. Tony ha olvidado lo que paso ayer.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso. Tony volvió a olvidar.  
  
  
_—Es hermoso. —Dijo el castaño, mirando embelesado las estrellas._

_—Pero no tan hermoso como tú._

_El rostro del genio se coloreo de carmesí por el halago de su pareja. Cada palabra bonita que le dice Stephen lo hace sentir volar sobre el mar hasta llegar a Wonderland. Se acomoda en su asiento y le da otra probada al espagueti._

_Esta noche su amado novio ha tenido el detalle de una cena en el jardín de la mansión. Todo es tan romántico, desde los pétalos de rosa regados a su alrededor hasta la canción "Can't help falling in love", cortesía de FRIDAY, su IA. Después de terminar el luto de sus padres, Tony se puso manos a la obra para crear su inteligencia artificial, era una meta que se había propuesto y finalmente después de tantos intentos fallidos, lo logró. Su pequeña (y si Tony la veía como una niña) le había ayudado mucho con sus deberes de CEO, pero aún tenía mucho por aprender._

_Tony esta por comer el gnocchi, pero la mano del azabache lo detiene._

_—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta mientras se da cuenta que la música se detuvo._

_—Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años. Y hemos sido novios por tres._

_—Eso es correcto. —Asiente el castaño, mostrándose un poco confundido cuando Vincent se levanta y se acerca para sacarlo de su asiento._

_Frente a frente, con las manos entrelazadas._

_—Anthony, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Mi vida era gris hasta que apareciste y la pintaste con tus cálidos colores. Eres la persona mas extraordinaria que tenido el placer de conocer. Amo tu inteligencia, tu sarcasmo, tus ojos marrones con tonos dorados, la forma en la muerdes tu labio, en resumidas palabras, amo todo de ti._

_—S-stephen..._

_—Eres mi presente y quiero que seas parte de mi futuro. —Edward jadea y lleva sus manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas al ver como su pareja se hinca sobre su rodilla y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo rojo._

_Absolutamente nada se puede comparar con este bello momento. La felicidad en Tony no cabía en su pecho._

_El doctor abre la cajita y ve un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados y en medio un zafiro de corte brillante._

_—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro._

_—¡Si, si, si! —El genio le da su mano izquierda para que su novio —ahora prometido— le coloque el anillo en su anular._

_Anthony se avienta a los brazos del neurocirujano cuando se pone de pie. Sus labios se unen y el mundo ha desaparecido para ellos._

_Este es el comienzo de una gran vida._  
  
  
Stephen no salía de su asombro, no solo Tony había perdido la memoria y fue reemplazada por otra, sino que también obtuvo la cualidad de cocinar.

El maestro del Sanctum Sanctorum se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ingresó al comedor. La gran mesa que generalmente no se usaba, porque prefería comer en la cocina, se hallaba con dos platos de lasaña, pan de ajo y jugo de naranja. Strange no comprendía de donde el ingeniero había sacado los ingredientes para preparar la lasaña, aunque lo mas seguro sea que Wong los haya comprado. El asiático de vez en cuando lo hacía, es decir, no siempre el hombre va a querer sándwich.

El de orbes heterocromáticos estaba encantado con la comida. En ninguno de los futuros que vivió con él, Tony supo cocinar. De hecho, era un milagro que supiera preparar su tan endiosado café.

Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar de la comida en su totalidad.

Antes de que Bruce se fuera, le dijo que Tony debía quedarse, porque para el de menor estatura, el santuario era su hogar. Edward no aceptaría quedarse en un lugar desconocido con gente que no conocía. En su estado, era mejor no presionarlo y tratar de seguirle la corriente, como él había hecho. Incluso el científico le dijo que no tratara de explicarle la situación, pues, lo mas seguro sea que a la mañana siguiente se olvidara. O al menos eso especulaba Banner.

No obstante, Vincent tuvo que contárselo al momento que el moreno preguntó por Peter. Al igual que la primera vez, Anthony lo tomó con calma y se negó rotundamente a regresar a su antigua vida. Eso fue lo que desencadeno una discusión que termino con un Tony llorando y un Stephen sintiéndose como una mierda por hacer sufrir a la persona que ama.

El hechicero no iba a dar un paso atrás en su decisión.

Tony recuperaría sus recuerdos, aun si eso significa tener que ir al pasado por la Gema de la Mente.

Pero si el inventor insistía en no querer regresar a su verdadera vida, estaba dejando al médico entre la espada y la pared. Él era el único que sabia lo sagrado que era la mente para el Stark. La visión de Wanda hizo un gran estrago en el varón.

De catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros, solo en veinte se atrevió a usar su magia sin su consentimiento, no para algo malo, simplemente quería que su, en ese momento, amante se librara de las pesadillas y la firma mágica de la bruja que aun residía en su mente.

En esos veinte futuros, Tony terminó odiándolo y sacándolo de su vida.

No. Él no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Anthony. Esperaba poder convencerlo para no tener que llegar a medidas desesperadas.

Ambos hombres seguían comiendo en silencio hasta que Wong apareció. El bibliotecario de Kamar Taj ya estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, queda estupefacto al ver al ex guardián de la Gema del Tiempo y al ex portador de la armadura de Iron Man almorzando. Es una escena bastante hogareña, piensa el asiático.

¿Y por qué no decirlo? Digno de una pareja de casados.

Pero eso no lo va decir en frente de Stephen, a menos que quiera meterse en problemas.

—Strange, alguien te está buscando.

El aludido entrecierra los ojos. Que alguien viniera a buscarlo era muy raro, a no ser que sea para una amenaza mágica. El azabache se pone de pie y camina hasta el living del santuario. Detiene su andar al reconocer a la persona.

Pepper Potts.

—Señorita Potts. ¿A qué debo su visita?

Es fácil notar el brillo de exasperación en sus ojos azules.

—Es señora Stark. —Corrige mordazmente—. ¿Qué le parece que hago aquí? Vine por MI esposo.

Estupendo. Lo último que le faltaba, enfrentarse a la ira de la mujer que cree que está robando a su marido.

—Escucha, Pepper...

—Señora Stark, para usted, doctor.

Stephen rechina los dientes y aprieta los puños.

—Señora Stark. —Gruñe—. Usted debe entender que lo que está sucediendo es delicado y que Tony no va querer escucharla.

—¿Acaso piensas alejarme de mi esposo?

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—He venido para llevarme a mi esposo, pero eso puede esperar. —Da un paso adelante—. Usted y yo vamos a tener una conversación.

—No, señorita Potts. Es usted quien va a tener una conversación conmigo.

La fémina y el zagal se giran para ver al castaño dirigirse a ellos con porte confiado y semblante serio.

Sus orbes chocolate miraron gélidamente a la rubia.

—Iré directo al grano. Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8

_—Recapitulemos. El lugar donde te dijeron que podías recuperar tus manos termino siendo una versión más tibetana de Hogwarts y te convertiste en un mago._

_—Hechicero._

_—Y ahora te dedicas al negocio de ser un superhéroe._

_—No lo soy._

_—Además de que hace una semana te enfrentaste a ese ser Dormamá…_

_—Dormammu._

_—… y ahora eres el guardián de un santuario._

_—Esa es la versión corta de la historia, pero sí._

_Tony lo miraba inexpresivo hasta que se restregó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos._

_—Esto es imposible._

_—Acabas de ver que ingrese por un portal, Tony._

_—No me refiero al hecho de no creerte, sino a lo surrealista que es. Se supone que la magia no existe, pero tu truco de transportación y el haber aparecido una caja de donas de la nada, cosa que aprecio querido, han demostrado que he vivido en una mentira._

_Vincent hizo una mueca ante lo dramático que era su esposo._

_—Entiendo como te sientes al respecto, también soy un hombre de ciencia y fue impactante cuando descubrí que hay mucho más de lo que creíamos._

_—Stephen se supone que te fuiste para arreglar tus manos… ¡no para meterte en un culto!_

_—No es un culto. —Rodó los orbes._

_—¡Sea la mierda que sea! Esto es serio, peligroso y… ¿esa capa se está moviendo?_

_Ambos fijan su campo de visión en la reliquia, que dejó de estar sobre los hombros del mayor y se mantenía flotando a su lado._

_—Es la Capa de Levitación. Una reliquia del Sanctum. —Sonrió con simpatía al objeto—. De no ser por ella, habría muerto por uno de los seguidores de Kaecillius._

_—Disculpa, ¿dijiste “muerto”? —El castaño vio como su conyugue tragaba saliva y miraba hacia el piso—. ¡Stephen Vincent Strange! ¡Te saltaste esa parte!_

_—Te conté de que me enfrenté a una entidad poderosa y no hiciste un escándalo como ahora._

_—¡Dijiste que peleaste contra un ser llamado Dormammu y le ganaste, en ningún momento mencionaste la palabra “muerto”!_

_—Anthony, estoy bien. No me paso nada._

_—¡Eso dices ahora! ¿¡Pero que demonios va a suceder en el futuro!? ¡No quiero que mueras!_

_Edward no pudo aguantar más las fuertes emociones que apaleaban sobre su pecho. Sus ojos chocolates empezaron a derramar lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para que Stephen no lo viera sollozar._

_El hechicero sintió como una oleada de culpa le atravesaba de frente. Caminó hacia el castaño y lo abrazo por detrás._

_—Perdóname, mi amor. —Susurró en su oído y besó su mejilla—. Lo menos que quiero es hacerte sufrir._

_El genio gira y mira directamente a los ojos bicolor de su esposo._

_—Primero perdí a Jarvis y Ana. Luego a mis padres y… —Respiró profundo—. No quiero perderte a ti también._

_—Tony, lo siento mucho. Pero tengo una gran responsabilidad en proteger este mundo, nuestro mundo. —El azabache acaricia las mejillas del menor, causando que este se derrita ante el dulce toque—. Hay tantas cosas que están sucediendo y que no puedo ignorar. Soy un Maestro de las Artes Místicas y mi deber es detener las amenazas místicas que ataquen a la Tierra._

_El ingeniero permaneció callado hasta que lanzó un agotado y desolado suspiro._

_—Está bien._

_—¿Qué? —Parpadeó asombrado—. ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_—Sí. —Sonrió y entrelazó sus manos con las impropias—. Debo admitir que cuesta un poco aceptar que la magia es real y que voy a tener micro infartos cada vez que te vayas a proteger nuestro mundo. —Stephen podía ver palmariamente la determinación en sus orbes whisky—. Está bien, mi sol. Esta es tu segunda oportunidad. Una nueva vida. Nuestra nueva vida._

_—Anthony Strange, ¿qué hice para merecerte? —No perdió ni un segundo mas para atrapar sus labios en un fervoroso beso—. Te amo._

_—Yo igual te amo._

_Se separaron para poder acurrucarse en el sofá. La Capa se animó y se recostó sobre los muslos de los varones como si fuera un pequeño gatito._

_Ellos se rieron sobre el comportamiento de la tela carmesí._

_—Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese Santuario?_

_—Greenwich Village._

_—¿Crees que haya problemas con tu culto si instalo a FRIDAY?_

_—Que no es un… espera, ¿qué? —Se sobresaltó, mirando incrédulo al moreno—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_

_—¿Seriamente pensaste que iba a quedarme aquí? Tu responsabilidad es proteger el Santuario y para eso tienes que vivir ahí y no voy a dejarte solo._

_—Pero la mansión…_

_—Siendo sincero voy a extrañar esta casa, después de todo, es mi hogar. Pero estoy dispuesto a mudarme a una casa embrujada._

_—¿Realmente, Tony? —Dijo con sarcasmo, refiriéndose al termino que le dio al Sanctum Sanctorum._

_El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?_

_—Lo estoy. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_

_—Si deseas, puede ser mañana. —Reposó su barbilla sobre la cabeza del mecánico—. ¿Qué pasara con los autos?_

_—Puedo venderlos o solo los dejare aquí. Ni loco venderé la mansión._

_—De acuerdo y con respecto a FRIDAY… si nadie se entera no hay porque alarmarse._

_Anthony soltó una risa._

_—Una cosa más. —Habló solemne el castaño._

_—¿Cuál?_

_—Copiaste mi vello facial._

_—No._

_—Si._

_—Que no._

_—Que sí._  
  
  
Las palabras álgidas del moreno profundizaron en la rubia. Strange por otra parte ya estaba anticipando un enfrentamiento y ni siquiera necesitaba tener la Gema del Tiempo para saber que el resultado empeoraría mas las cosas. Tony optó por cruzarse de brazos y caminar para quedar cara a cara con la mujer.

Se percata que los rasgos están tensos mientras se esfuerza por perdurar su actitud seria y sin temor a nada, lastima que Tony ya tenga experiencia encarando a los tiburones de su mesa directiva. Había una razón por la que este hombre te haría temblar y es que siempre era directo y tenía la habilidad de derrumbarte verbalmente. Pepper Potts no era mas que otra alma que Tony se aseguraría de hacerle entender que con su matrimonio NADIE se metería.

—Como debe de saber, yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi supuesta vida real. No necesito que me cuente nada porque ya estoy al tanto de los detalles de mi «vida pasada». —La expresión de Potts transmite relajación hasta que el de ojos caramelo vuelve a hablar—. Aun sabiendo eso, no tengo ni la mínima intención de recuperar mis recuerdos y regresar.

En vez de dirigirse al ingeniero, prefirió confrontar al médico.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste!? —El tono de acusación hace que el castaño se cabree.

—Él no me ha hecho nada.

—Tony, ¿¡no te das cuenta!? —Se encamina hasta el azabache, quien no muestra algún tipo de reacción—. Este hombre te esta manipulando.

—No estoy manipulando a nadie. El comportamiento de Tony se debe al creer devotamente en otra realidad. Una realidad que es obra de las Gemas del Infinito. —Stephen permaneció lo mas sereno posible, aunque se estaba conteniendo para no pelear contra ella.

—Si es cierto, ¿por qué no ha hecho algo para revertirlo?

—Las Gemas del Infinito son poderosas y deshacer lo que le hicieron a la mente de Tony no es nada fácil. Apenas y he encontrado hechizos, pero dudo que funcionen.

—Por si se les ha olvidado, sigo aquí. —Cuando obtiene la atención de los presentes, decide que es momento de cortar con este rollo—. Dije que no quiero regresar a esa vida y es mi última palabra.

—¡Tony…!

—Cierra la boca Potts. —Una parte de su cerebro lo reprende por hablarle mordazmente—. Mi decisión está tomada y tú no eres nadie para entrometerte.

—¡Soy tu esposa! —Alza su mano para mostrar el anillo de oro en su dedo anular—. Estamos casados y tenemos una hija. ¿¡Acaso no te importa!?

—Tiene razón, señorita Potts. No me importa.

—Este no eres tu Tony… —La mujer se ve dolida… no, es mas que eso. Es como si le arrancaran una parte importante. Sus expresivos ojos azules se inundan de lágrimas y Edward apenas puede controlar la respiración cuando ella se lanza para sostenerlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su cuello—. Por favor, Tony. Recuérdame… —Gimotea—. Recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado… lo mucho que nos amamos. —Levanta la mirada, tomando la cara del genio con sus manos—. Morgan te necesita… nosotros te necesitamos. Somos tu familia, tu verdadera familia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Anthony puede ver como Stephen evita a toda costa observarlos.

La dama sigue sollozando, pero un llanto no es suficiente para retroceder. Siente lastima por ella, pero su corazón pertenece al hechicero y ella es solo es una desconocida.

—Escucha, Virginia. —Hay un nudo en la garganta de la rubia, hace mucho tiempo que el moreno no la llamaba por su nombre—. El Tony que tu conociste, ya no está. Lo lamento, pero sea lo que sea que hayamos tenido… se acabó. No insistas porque nada que hagas lograra cambiarme de opinión. No te amo. —Ella se aleja deplorada por la declaración—. La persona que amo esta ahí y es con él con quien quiero estar. —La respiración de Stephen se entrecorta y retrocede torpemente, conmocionado por el amor que refleja esos ojos marrones—. Desde aquí nos separamos. La historia que tenía contigo ha llegado a su fin. —Añade para seguidamente encauzar sus pasos hasta la puerta para abrirla.

La fémina le da una mirada de súplica.

—Tony…

—No hagas las cosas mas difíciles. Sabrás de mi dentro de estos días porque quiero mi empresa de regreso. —Inhala y cierra los ojos—. Vete.

A Pepper no le quedo de otra más que salir prácticamente corriendo hasta la calle, donde un Happy Hogan la esperaba dentro de un auto negro. El mecánico presenció cuando el automóvil se marchó.

Cerro la puerta y vio que Vincent seguía en trance por lo ocurrido. Se dirigió a él y observó sus orbes heterocromáticos nadando en vulnerabilidad.

—Esto no debía pasar… y-yo… —La voz le temblaba—. Yo no quería esto… —Pasó una mano por su cabello de sal y pimienta—. Dios mío… ¿cómo fue que me convertí en un rompe hogares?

—No has hecho nada malo. En todo caso, ya se terminó. Ahora podemos seguir nuestra vida como siempre.

—Tony, ya te lo dije. No estamos casados… la mujer que corriste es tu esposa y rechazaste a tu propia hija.

Sacudió su cabeza en negación y giró sus talones para subir las escaleras. A pesar de no ser él quien hirió a Virginia, el remordimiento le carcomía las entrañas.

—Stephen.

El nombrado se volteó.

—Tienes rotundamente prohibido usar tu magia en mí. ¿Quedo claro?

El azabache no le respondió. Solo apresuro su andar para ir y encerrarse en su habitación.

Su ritmo cardíaco se torna irregular. Las piernas del menor se convirtieron en gelatina y cayó de rodillas en el piso. Une sus manos sobre su boca, ahogando sus lamentos mientras su visión se empaña por las lágrimas. Esta situación se ha salido de las manos. ¿Lo peor? Su matrimonio una vez más está al borde del acantilado, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, el responsable o mejor dicho los responsables son personas que no reconocía.  
  
“_Si gustas puedes quedarte en mi dormitorio. Mi compañero no está y mañana temprano regresas al MIT_”.

“_¿Esta es tu estrategia para meterte en mis pantalones?_”

“_No. Esta es mi forma de evitar que conduzcas ebrio_”.

Las imágenes le golpean de lleno y se sujeta la cabeza.

“_Voy a gritarle al mundo que te amo_”.

“_¿Así? Bueno, hazlo_”.

“_Te amo, Anthony_”.

“_¿Por qué me lo susurras?_”

“_Porque eres mi mundo_”.

El castaño lanza un débil alarido y se encoge hasta quedar acostado sobre el piso. Su respiración se acelera y teme que la cabeza le explote en cualquier momento.

“_Tony, regrésame la Capa de Levitación_”.

“_Nope. Además de que prefiere estar conmigo_”.

“_No es un juguete. Es una reliquia mágica, dámelo_”.

“_¡Al infinito y más allá!_”

“_¡Anthony!_”

Jadeando, coloca una mano sobre su corazón y poco a poco sus latidos regresan a la normalidad.

Cierra los parpados.

Ve una luz carmesí.

** ** _¿Quieres dejar esta vida?_ ** **

—No…

** ** _¿Amas a Stephen?_ ** **

—¡Sí!

** ** _¿Quieres a tu hijo de vuelta?_ ** **

—Demonios, ¡sí!

** ** _Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer._ ** **

Se incorporó de golpe, con el sudor corriendo por su rostro. Limpió su frente la manga de su jersey negro y relamió sus carnosos labios ante la resequedad. Cogió unas cuantas respiraciones y se levantó. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a un estante en particular, alargando su brazo derecho para agarrar un libro en particular. De repente siente una presencia detrás, se estremece desasosegado y rota su cuerpo para afrontar a la persona que se halla aquí. 

«_Por favor que no sea Wong_»_._

Su alma retorna a su interior al ver a la Capa de Levitación.

—Hey, Levi.

La reliquia agita sus bordes con emoción.

—Levi. ¿Tu me quieres aquí? ¿Quieres que me quede al lado de tu maestro?

La Capa se abalanzó contra el y el ingeniero lo acunó en su pecho.

—Entonces, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. —La Capa asiente y se posa sobre sus hombros.

Tony agarra el libro de pasta verde con bordes dorados y lo abre hasta llegar a cierta página.

Decidido, comenzó a estudiar el hechizo.  
  
  
_—¿Quieres aprender las Artes Místicas?_

_El mayor se hallaba entre estupefacto y encantado._

_El Sanctum Sanctorum había sido atacado esta mañana y para mala suerte del genio, su marido se encontraba en una misión fuera de esta dimensión, por lo que se demoro bastante en socorrerlo de una criatura que poseía una similitud con «Alien». Si el doctor tardaba un minuto más, el genio ya ni la contaba._

_—Ya se que esto va en contra de mi fidelidad con la ciencia. Pero a menos que quiera que otro monstruo trate de arrancarme la cabeza, tengo que saber como defenderme._

_—¿Estas completamente seguro? Porque no va a ser fácil._

_—¿Qué tiene de divertido lo fácil? —El de ojos bicolor se ríe y Tony le da un beso—. ¿Y que dices? ¿Me vas a enseñar tu «Boom Boom Whoosh»?_

_—Por enésima vez, son los Escudos de Seraphin._

_—¿Eso es un sí?_

_—Es un sí._  
  
  
Anthony se abre paso dentro de la habitación del médico con una taza humeante. El azabache está acurrucado en su cama, fijando sus ojos en la pared. El de baja estatura se acerca y se sienta en el borde del colchón. El doctor lo queda mirando por una fracción de segundos, a continuación, se sienta, acomodando su espalda a la cabecera. Edward le entrega la taza y él hechicero le agradece en voz baja.

Bebe un poco y sus papilas gustativas lo alientan a tomar más. No sabe con exactitud de que esta hecho el té, pero posee un sabor dulce y por un momento se siente libre de la dura tensión formada en sus hombros. Se pregunta cuantas veces el filántropo le ha preparado té en la realidad que cree. ¿Su dormitorio es el mismo que supuestamente comparten como maridos? ¿Quién le propuso a quién? Aunque conociéndose, lo mas seguro es que fuera él mismo. Eran muchas las preguntas que le gustaría formular al castaño, pero su corazón es agredido por fragmentos filosos del recordatorio que Tony tiene familia y no quiere ilusionarse con la vida de ensueño que no puede tener. O, mejor dicho, que rechaza porque destruir un matrimonio no está en sus principios.

—Lo razonable sería que buscaras a Pepper. —Le dijo, después de terminar el té y dejar la taza de porcelana blanca sobre la mesita de noche, donde también reposaba su anillo de honda—. Estoy seguro que ella entenderá y te disculpará por tu situación de no recordar nada.

El multimillonario hace una mueca, pero no le responde.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué la Capa está contigo?

Anthony le da una caricia a la reliquia que se mantiene en sus hombros. El manto rojo reacciona dándole un roce en su pómulo. Mientras tanto, el ex neurocirujano se muestra un poco pasmado por la cercanía de los dos, después de todo, el manto es caprichoso y solo él lo puede portar.

—Levi es el único que me quiere aquí. —Resopla y se concentra en sus uñas, como si fueran los más interesante del mundo.

—¿Levi? ¿Así lo llamas? —El zagal asiente y Strange se desliza hacia el menor para sujetar su barbilla y levantar su cabeza—. Hemos tenido está conversación, tu lugar es al lado de Pepper y Morgan. Rhodey, tu mejor amigo, te extraña al igual que tu buen amigo y ex guardaespaldas Happy.

El Doctor Strange parpadea y de repente comienza a sentirse muy cansado. Un gran bostezo escapada de su boca y lo último que observa antes de caer profundamente dormido en la cama es al ingeniero levantarse y coger su anillo de honda.

—Perdóname, mi amor.

Se coloca el anillo y empieza a hacer círculos con su mano, creando un portal en su oficina de Industrias Stark.

—Lo que estoy haciendo es por nosotros. Por nuestra felicidad.

Él bisbisea antes de entrar y cerrar el portal.

Hay un dicho que es el siguiente: _«_Todo se vale entre la guerra y el amor_»._

Y Anthony Strange usara su comodín.

La magia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy regresando a la universidad y no se cuando actualizare :(


	9. Chapter 9

La primera cosa que Stephen le había dicho cuando comenzó a entrenarlo en las Artes Místicas fue que nunca utilizara la magia en contra de civiles y mucho menos para un propósito ruin. Por supuesto, Tony no se atrevería a lastimar a una persona y tampoco tenía deseos de ser el próximo Voldemort.

Hasta esta fría y nublada noche.

El castaño chasqueó los dedos y las luces de la oficina se encendieron. Tomó asiento para encender el computador y poder mandarle un correo electrónico al jefe de abogados de Industrias Stark para que creara un documento donde Virginia Potts renunciaba a ser CEO de su empresa y le devolvía el mando, pretendiendo que fue la misma mujer quien lo solicitaba y no él. Sin embargo, al momento que el ordenador se encendió una voz irlandesa lo sobresaltó.

—Jefe. Me alegro que este devuelta.

Los labios del genio se torcieron en una leve sonrisa.

—Hola, niña. Ha pasado casi un día y te he echado de menos.

—No entiendo a que se refiere, jefe. —El zagal reconoce rápido el desconcierto en la voz de su IA—. No lo he podido en ver en seis meses y lo último que supe de usted fue que despertó.

—Créeme, niña. Ni yo mismo entiendo completamente lo que está sucediendo, pero ahora que estas aquí será más fácil terminar con esto.

—¿Terminar? No comprendo lo que trata de decir.

—Primero que todo, necesito enviar un correo.

Se puso en marcha en teclear afanado. Una vez terminado, envió el mensaje y se levantó de la silla giratoria. El cuello del manto carmesí se animó en sobar suavemente sus mejillas, provocándole costillas y una sutil risa.

—Esa es la capa del Doctor Strange. ¿Por qué usted la tiene, jefe? ¿De qué me he perdido?

—Oh, Fri. No tienes idea.

Lanzó un pesado suspiro, pidiendo silenciosamente en su mente las fuerzas para continuar con su plan y no flaquear.

—FRIDAY, ¿dónde vive la Señorita Potts?

—¿No querrá decir la Señora Stark?

Él se mordió los labios para no replicar.

—Sí. Necesito saber donde se encuentra.

—Comprensible. Ha estado separado de su familia por mucho tiempo, jefe. —Tony se mataría la cabeza en hallar una solución para esclarecerle al mundo que él estaba casado con Stephen y ya podía ver el escándalo de la prensa, iba a tener un día de campo con eso—. La Señora Stark reside en el One57, piso 70.

—¿Podrías mostrarme una foto del apartamento?

—No entiendo, ¿para qué?

—Ya verás.

Entonces, enfocó su vista en la pantalla con la imagen del apartamento en cuestión. Sonrió ladino y se alejó del escritorio para mover su mover su mano y crear un portal.

—Eso es… usted acaba de…

—Sí, niña. Soy un hechicero. —Inhalo profundamente, cerrando los parpados y volviéndolos a abrir—. Prometo que te lo explicare, pero debo irme ahora.

—Estoy muy confundida. —Su tono era el de una pequeña niña que perdió de vista a su madre en el supermercado, causándole a el inventor una punzada de culpa por dejar a su bebé con muchas incógnitas—. Usted odia la magia.

La cólera reflejó en su rostro, recordando que su esposo le contó que en esta vida tuvo malas experiencias con usuarios mágicos, creando una especie de fobia a la magia.

—Fri, la magia no es el problema, sino la forma en como la controlan.

De repente siente un dolor sordo en su pecho, sabiendo que esas palabras serían hipocresías por lo que iba hacer una vez que cruce el portal. Deseaba que Vincent le perdonara por la falta que cometería, aunque lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto. Su matrimonio ya ha tenido suficiente de tanta mierda.

—Esperare su regreso para una explicación de sus habilidades nuevas y también del porque le pidió al abogado la renuncia de la Señora Stark.

Masticó su mejilla derecha, claro, FRIDAY manejaba la interfase del edificio, era obvio que ella se daría cuenta. Que idiota de su parte.

—FRIDAY. Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

La IA demoró un poco en contestarle.

—Entendido, jefe.

Cruzó el portal y se entretuvo en admirar el lugar. El piso era de madera lisa con una gran alfombra de terciopelo blanquecino y sobre esta estaban los muebles del mismo color y en el centro una mesa donde albergaba unos libros y una figura plateada de un delfín. Las ventanas iban desde el piso hasta el techo, dando una espectacular vista de la ciudad. Podía seguir observando lo bello del diseño, pero tenía un asunto entre manos.

Orientó sus piernas por un corredor, llegó hasta la primera puerta de la izquierda y sintió la presencia de la fémina al otro lado. Su estómago revoloteaba de los nervios, tratando que su fuerza de voluntad no lo abandonara justo ahora. Agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la mujer se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro. Cuidadosamente se acercó a ella, la Capa se estremeció un poco y Tony le dio una caricia, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

O eso quería creer.

Posicionó su mano sobre la frente de Pepper y seguidamente pronunció unas palabras en latín. Luego su mano brilló de un pintoresco dorado y el varón seguía recitando un hechizo que juró nunca realizar.

“_Nunca lo olvides, Tony. Meterse con la mente de las personas está prohibido_”

“_Si es prohibido, ¿por qué tienen estos libros? Es muy contradictorio para esa regla_”

“_Solamente se realizan en caso de una emergencia o para eliminar un conocimiento que podría destruir el universo o peor el multiverso_”

“_Te juro que nunca invadiré la mente de alguien_”

—Despierta. —Ordenó y automáticamente la rubia abrió sus parpados, sentándose rectamente y mirando fijamente a la nada—. Mírame.

Acatando la orden, giró su rostro y sus orbes azules penetraron en lo profundo de él. Sus vellos se erizaron y tragó saliva, uno de los bordes de Levi se coló en su espalda, dándole palmaditas para que continúe.

Su cabeza empezó a doler y su boca se llenó de un sabor amargo. Vaciló por unos instantes, pero finalmente prosiguió con lo planeado. Antes de siquiera vocalizar, el gritó de alegría de alguien lo sacó de su concentración. En ese mismísimo momento la persona que se adentró en el dormitorio se enganchó a su pierna fuertemente, dejando al moreno estupefacto.

—¡Papá! —La pequeña le sonrió felizmente y el hombre apretó los dientes en una terca línea—. Regresaste. ¿Podemos jugar? Y me debes muchos cuentos y un helado.

La vocecita inocente e infantil hizo un hoyo en las entrañas del genio. Jodido infierno, no se suponía que la niña estuviera aquí. Anthony entró en pánico y cogió a la castaña para sentarla en la cama al lado de su madre. Sus orbes marrones —iguales a los de él— lo miraban con emoción y confusión.

—¿Papá? —Ladeó la cabeza y el ingeniero mordió su labio inferior.

El silencio cayó en la habitación mientras la brújula de moralidad del moreno se sacudía con impetuosidad.

Era una niña. Una inocente y dulce niña y aun así…

Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando esa zona y recitando de nuevo el hechizo.

Él sabe que tiene una reservación VIP en el infierno por esto.

_Stephen y Tony entraron en la habitación, viendo como los niños dedicaban su concentración en sus dibujos a base de crayones o acuarelas. El castaño envolvió el brazo de su marido y siguieron caminando alrededor de los infantes, eran muy lindos pero el de ojos whiskey no sentía esa conexión especial con ninguno de ellos. Alzó su rostro y el doctor supo lo que el más bajo estaba pensando. A decir verdad, él tampoco sentía que alguno de estos niños se convirtiera en ese hijo que ambos anhelaban. Un rato después, cuando la pareja se resignó y decidió regresar a su hogar, escucharon el leve llanto de un niño que estaba siendo molestado por dos niños más grandes._

_Los pequeños brabucones al ver que los adultos se encaminaban hacia ellos, se asustaron y corrieron hacia el otro lado de la habitación. El otro pequeño sollozaba y Edward se sentó sobre sus piernas justo delante de él. Stephen imitó a su esposo y dejo su mano temblorosa en el hombro del niño._

_—¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó el pelinegro, acariciando el brazo del chico._

_El infante soltó un débil jadeo._

_—D-dijeron que mi dibujo era feo…y que nadie me adoptaría porque soy un llorón. —Explicó entre gimoteos—. Me molestan mucho…_

_A Anthony se le rompió el corazón escuchando eso._

_—¿Puedo ver tu dibujo? —El niño pestañeó sorprendido y tomó la hoja que estaba sobre la mesa y se la entregó al multimillonario._

_—¿Es un dragón? —El chico asintió—. Está bonito tu dibujo._

_—¿De verdad? —Habló con cierta exaltación—. ¿Le gusta mi dibujo?_

_—Sí, me gusta tu dibujo. —Él sonrió y con delicadeza limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Esos niños solo te mintieron porque les molestó que tu dibujo es lindo._

_—Si usted quiere, se lo puedo regalar. —Se encogió de hombros, mirando apenado hacia el suelo._

_—Me gustaría. Es más, lo pegare en mi refrigerador y así lo veré todos los días. —El pequeño castaño dio una risita que calentó el pecho de los adultos, se miraron entre si y con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos, tomaron una decisión—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Luis._

_—Pues, no tienes cara de Luis. Tu pareces tener cara de… —Vincent sobo su mentón mientras pensaba—. Benjamín._

_El inventor rodó sus ojos._

_—¿Seriamente? Yo creo que tiene cara de ser Peter._

_—Me gusta ese nombre._

_—¿Ves? Hasta él concuerda conmigo, cariño._

_—Agh. Ya puedo verlos conspirando contra mí._

_—¿Qué?_

_Los varones le sonrieron y le tomaron de la mano._

_—Mi niño, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —La pregunta de Tony deja al aludido boquiabierto—. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos tus padres?_

_—¿En serio? ¿U-ustedes quieren adoptarme?_

_—Sí. Queremos que seas nuestro hijo, ¿qué dices?_

_El médico y el mecánico rogaban porque el niño aceptara y fuera con ellos. Peter (porque definitivamente un Luis no era) los había encantado con su adorable sonrisa en tiempo récord, dando inicio a un cariño y afecto por él. Ellos serían capaces de morir por este tierno niño y brindarle el mundo entero si es posible._

_Los orbes miel de Peter se cristalizaron por las pequeñas lágrimas._

_—Yo quiero que me adopten._

_Stephen se levantó y cargó al niño, apegándolo a su torso. Anthony también se puso de pie y besó la frente del infante. La pareja encauzó sus pasos hasta la directora del orfanato, quien les sonrió y los guió a su despacho para comenzar con los tramites de adopción._

_—¿Nombre? —Les preguntó la mujer de melena larga y oscura a los Strange, después de ingresar al despacho e informarles como es el proceso y cuando Peter iría con ellos._

_—Peter Benjamín Strange Stark._

_Tony miró radiante como su esposo e hijo charlaban animadamente._

_Su felicidad estaba completa._

_  
_Happy apareció en la puerta de su departamento temprano esa mañana con el objetivo de mantenerlo al tanto con lo que sucedía con el Señor Stark. A medida que el joven héroe escuchaba no dejaba de sorprenderse. El adolescente se movió incomodo en su asiento cuando el hombre corpulento le recalcó que Tony creía que él era su hijo y que llevaba muchos años casado con el Doctor Strange.

—¿Saben cómo ocurrió esto? —Indagó May mientras regresaba de la cocina con tres vasos de té helado, los ubicó en la mesa de estar y se desplazó a unos metros de su sobrino en el sofá.

—Según Rhodey, tenían la hipótesis de que la energía de las gemas le borraron la memoria a Tony. Pero anoche hable con él y me dijo que el Doctor Banner realizó estudios en Tony y ninguna extraña anomalía apareció en los resultados.

—Si no fueron las gemas, ¿qué más pudo ser?

—Bueno… —El zagal apretó los labios, dudando en contarles la acusación contra el hechicero—. Pepper piensa que el Doctor Strange se metió con su mente y le hizo creer que estaban juntos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible! El Doctor Strange jamás se atrevería hacerle eso al Señor Stark. —Saltó Peter en defensa del médico, impresionando a su tía y al ex guardaespaldas de Stark.

—Pareces muy convencido de eso.

—No es eso, simplemente sé que él nunca forzaría al Señor Stark en amarlo.

—¿Amarlo? —Pronunció incrédula la fémina, haciendo que el joven se encogiera en el sofá por la metida de pata—. Un segundo, ¿estas diciendo que ese tipo Strange está enamorado de Tony?

—Ammm…

—Entonces, ¿lo sabias? —Harold observó ceñudamente al castaño—. ¿Sabias que el mago está enamorado de Tony?

—Yo… —Suspiró—. Sí. Yo estoy al tanto de los sentimientos del doctor.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste?

—Le prometí al Doctor Strange que lo guardaría en secreto. —Bajó la cabeza y la levantó súbitamente—. Alto, ¿cómo lo supo, Señor Happy?

—Fue Pepper quien lo descubrió.

—Ay no. Eso explica porque ella piensa que el Doctor Strange es culpable. Pero yo les aseguró que él no lo hizo. El amor que siente por el Señor Stark es sincero y nunca seria capaz de embrujarlo. Y peormente siendo consciente que una niña está de por medio.

Los adultos se quedaron pensativos ante la seguridad del muchacho. Ninguno podía emitir un juicio contundente porque no conocían al médico y juzgarlo solo por suposiciones no ayudaba en nada.

Hogan agarró el vaso y sorbió la mitad del té.

—Gracias, May. Yo me retiró, tengo que ir por Pepper para dejarla en la empresa.

—Happy. ¿Puedes llevarme con el Señor Stark? Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

—No creo que sea apropiado visitarlo en estas condiciones. Él piensa que eres su hijo.

—No me preocupo por eso. Ya me las arreglare, solo quiero verlo, por favor.

May puso su zurda en su hombro.

—Cariño. Creo que deberías esperar que las aguas se calmen.

—Pero…

—Mira, podría llevarte con él. Pero no sé donde está.

—¿A que te refieres? —Arqueó una ceja.

—El Doctor Banner sugirió que era mejor dejar que Tony se quedara con el mago.

—Eso quiere decir que el Señor Stark está viviendo en el Santuario.

—¿Conoces el lugar?

El de cabellera chocolate asiente a su tía.

—¿Puedo verlo mañana, tía May? —Bateó sus pestañas y puso sus ojos de cachorro.

—Está bien. Pero ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas.

—Promesa.

_____________________________________

Mientras tanto en el Sanctum Sanctorum, Stephen se despertó desorientado. Se sentó y echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche para ver su anillo de honda sobre esta. Lo cogió y lo enganchó en su cinturón, miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo anómalo, pero al no ver nada se marchó del dormitorio para cruzar el corredor y disponerse a bajar las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina. Al instalarse en el lugar, apreció al inventor concentrado en poner huevos revueltos en tres platos y luego se dedicó en colocar una mezcla sobre el sartén para preparar hotcakes. El hechicero no luchó contra una afectuosa sonrisa ante la escena hogareña y pacifica que se desarrollaba, por un momento tuvo la intención de abrazar al menor por su espalda, sin embargo, el buen Wong apareció con su rostro inexpresivo.

—Strange, te buscan.

Anthony se volteó, viendo a los hechiceros y en seguida regresó a su labor.

La expresión abatida del azabache no pasa desapercibida por el asiático.

—¿De quien se trata?

—Míralo por ti mismo.

El de cabello sal y pimienta frunció el ceño a su colega. Se trasladó hasta el living, sin darse cuenta que el castaño terminó de cocinar y se apresuró en seguirlo con un rostro preocupado.

Los dos observaron al individuo de cabello dorado recogido en un chongo. Dicho hombre, dejó de darles la espalda para fijar sus orbes zafiro. Sonrió regocijado, mostrando sus brillantes y perfectos dientes cuando se enfocó en el de ojos marrones.

—¡Hombre de Hierro! —Exclamó mientras se apresuraba en tomar al de baja estatura en sus brazos y empezar a dar vueltas con él—. ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado, amigo mío!

Vincent no salía del asombro de contemplar al mismísimo Thor Odinson. El asgardiano ya no poseía esa gran barriga y había arreglado esa barba espantosa. El Dios del Trueno se veía igual a antes del chasquido. Al parecer su viaje con los Guardianes de la Galaxia le sirvió de mucho.

Los pies del ingeniero tocaron el suelo y le dedicó una pasmada mirada al maestro del Sanctum. El de orbes heterocromáticos carraspeó, llamando la atención del blondo.

—Thor. Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

—Mi viaje para encontrarme a mi mismo fue exitoso y decidí regresar y quedarme con mis amigos. —Algunas veces el hechicero comparaba al dios con un golden retriever, y es que el varón lucía tan adorable como uno—. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Tony?

El mencionado miró a su marido y solo en ese preciso momento cayó en cuenta que el moreno tenía ojeras, señales evidentes de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Stephen tensó la mandíbula, después platicaría con el multimillonario sobre eso.

—Cuéntale mientras que yo preparo más comida y podamos desayunar.

El bajito giró sus talones y encaminó sus piernas a la cocina.

—Estoy confundido. —El blondo formó un puchero—. ¿De que me perdí?

—Todo. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la tardanza! La universidad es agobiante y no tenía inspiración. ¡He aquí el penúltimo capítulo!

El desayuno poseía un ambiente incómodo y plúmbeo, pero al menos el rubio aliviaba un poco la tensión mientras les contaba sobre sus aventuras siendo parte de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. El hechicero asiático fue el primero en terminar de comer o mejor dicho huir de aquel ambiente. Agradeció al castaño por la comida y se siguió a la cocina para lavar los trastes y posteriormente seguir en sus labores; prefiriendo ignorar todo el melodrama entre el doctor y el ingeniero.

Anthony no era participe de la conversación entre su marido y el asgardiano, después de todo, él no recordaba al hombre y no tenía la idea de que era importante en su vida pasada. Un rato más tarde, los tres varones se levantaron de las sillas, el caramelo de caramelo recogido los platos sucios y se despidió educadamente del blondo para encaminarse a la cocina. Tanto el dios como el hechicero se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde hace muchos años tuvieron su primera conversación. Una vez sentados en los sillones, Stephen invocó una taza de té de manzanilla para él y una jarra de cerveza para Thor.

—Gracias, mago. —Agradeció, dándole un gran sorbo a la bebida—. Así que las cosas se pusieron locas en mi ausencia.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a llenar la jarra.

—Bueno, no estas equivocado al pensar que fueron las gemas.

¿Acaso tu sabes algo? —Indagó con propensión y una pequeña esperanza para revertir este problema nació dentro de él—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo devolver a Tony?

—Lo lamento, mago. Pero me temo que no hay algo más poderoso para restituir la obra de una Gema del Infinito. —Los hombros del azabache caen y suelta un suspiro decepcionado—. Me refiero a que las gemas tengan conciencia y sentimientos, por lo que no es descabellado pensar que hicieron esto a propósito.

Vincent frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué harían eso? Entiendo la parte de que dejaran vivir a Tony, pero no veo la necesidad de borrar la memoria e implantarle una vida falsa. No tiene sentido.

—Quizás para ti y para mi no lo tiene. No obstante, la mentalidad de una gema es un enigma o al menos eso solía decirme mi madre. —Sonrió tenuemente ante el recuerdo de su madre—. Las gemas tienen una moralidad dudosa, esto es debido a lo largo de la existencia en millas de lugares con personas diferentes que han tenidolas. La Gema del Poder se ha utilizado en guerras e invasiones, por lo que su pensamiento podría ser el de un guerrero. La Gema del Espacio casi no ha sido utilizada, así que es un poco ajeno y vacilante. La Gema del Alma alberga a las almas y puede regresar de la muerte, y es por esa razón que se oculta, por lo que se deja llevar por sus emociones. La Gema de la Mente posee el conocimiento de nuestro universo, pero en asuntos de sentimientos está perdida. La Gema del Tiempo ha tenido muy pocos usuarios y admito que tu culto ha hecho un gran trabajo protegiéndolo, sus ideales son más neutrales. En cuanto a la Gema de la Realidad, su razonamiento es ambiguo y otras veces actúa caprichosamente. Durante mi búsqueda de las gemas descubrí una leyenda sobre esta gema en particular. Hace millas de eras en otra galaxia, Realidad se apodero del cuerpo de un hombre, Pero a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Jane, La gema solo tuvo problemas de sanarlo de una enfermedad terminal. Fue entonces, que la teoría de que está gema puede "querer" a ciertos portadores y ayudarlos de formas que ella crea conveniente. Durante mi búsqueda de las gemas descubrí una leyenda sobre esta gema en particular. Hace millas de eras en otra galaxia, Realidad se apodero del cuerpo de un hombre, Pero a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Jane, La gema solo tuvo problemas de sanarlo de una enfermedad terminal. Fue entonces, que la teoría de que está gema puede "querer" a ciertos portadores y ayudarlos de formas que ella crea conveniente. Durante mi búsqueda de las gemas descubrí una leyenda sobre esta gema en particular. Hace millas de eras en otra galaxia, Realidad se apodero del cuerpo de un hombre, Pero a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Jane, La gema solo tuvo problemas de sanarlo de una enfermedad terminal. Fue entonces, que la teoría de que está gema puede "querer" a ciertos portadores y ayudarlos de formas que ella crea conveniente.

—Lo que estas queriendo decir es que la Gema de la Realidad puede ser la autora principal de que Tony no recuerde nada.

—Es una hipótesis, pero sí.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que es así. Mas no explica la necesidad de evitar creer una mentira. Él tiene una familia que está esperando, ¿por qué alejarlo de ellos?

« _¿Por qué dejar que él este conmigo? _»»

—Ya te lo dije, la mentalidad de esas gemas es un enigma. Por alguna razón, Realidad detectó que estaba haciendo un bien a Tony al eliminar sus recuerdos y pensar que ustedes están juntos y que el niño araña es su hijo. —Ladeó una sonrisa—. Debo confesar, que te envidio.

El de ojos bicolor parpadeó un tanto azorado.

¿Envidiarme? ¿Qué podías envidiarme?

—Extraño, se te ha concedido una gran oportunidad. Puedes estar con el hombre que amas, tener una familia y ser feliz.

-No no no. —Musitó mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Anthony tiene una familia, él amor que dice profesarme es una mentira. —Mantiene su posición inflexible, aún si su desdichado corazón palpita dolorosamente—. Hallare la manera de recuperar sus recuerdos y volver con los suyos.

—Muy optimista de tu parte, sin embargo, olvidas que es inútil ir contra las Gemas del Infinito.

—Tengo la idea de ir al pasado por la Gema de la Mente y arreglarlo.

El áureo coloca la jarra sobre la pequeña mesa y mira penetrante al médico, provocando aludido un escalofrió por la duración de la expresión.

¿Él está de acuerdo con eso?

—En realidad, no lo sabe.

—Planeas meterte con su mente sin su consentimiento. —Tensa la mandíbula y pronto el maestro del Santuario siente la exasperación rodeándolo, haciendo evidente que Dios del Verdadero no está contento con el plan.

No quisiera hacerlo, pero ...

No hay un «pero» Extraño. —Habla con enfurecimiento—. Nadie debería medirse con la mente de las personas, es una violación.

—¡Soy consciente de ello! ¿¡Pero qué más puedo hacer !? ¡Es la única solución!

—¡No tiene porque haberla! ¡Simplemente deja las cosas como están!

¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Me estas pidiendo que dejemos una esposa sin su marido y una niña sin padre!

—¡Tú tienes la oportunidad que muchos desearíamos y la estás desaprovechando! —Los ojos azules se empañan de lágrimas que a gran velocidad graban hasta caer sobre sus músculos—. Perdí a mis padres, vi morir a mi hermano y no pude salvar a la mitad de mi gente. Son incontables las veces que ordenó todo lo que resolvió, qué se trató de una pesadilla y qué al despertar mis padres, Loki y Asgard siguen ahí. —Lleva las falanges a sus mejillas para retirar las lágrimas—. No alejes la felicidad, Stephen.

—Thor ...

Las palabras quedarán estancadas cuando Wong apareció.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero la Señorita Potts está aquí y ahora está platicando con Stark.

Vincent cierra los párpados y lanza un pesado suspiro. El maldito estrés de esta situación terminara por acabarlo.

—Disculpa, Thor. Debo atender esto.

El zagal asiente comprensivo y el pelinegro a paso veloz llega al vestíbulo del Sanctum, observa a la rubia en un vestido color vino tinto entallado, con su cabello suelto y unas botas de cuero oscuro con tacón de aguja. Ella le extiende un sobre manila a Anthony, quien posee una expresión aliviada y sospechosamente contenta.

Se detiene en seco cuando Pepper habla.

—Y aquí están los papeles del divorcio. —El moreno agarra la carpeta y la abre para seguir leyendo el documento, complacido con la lectura, levantando la mirada hacia la femina. Ella capta la petición silenciosa y tantea dentro de su bolso para sacar un bolígrafo y ofreció al genio.

Sin oscilar, escribe sus iniciales en cierta parte y finalmente su firma al final de la hoja. Le entrega la carpeta a la mujer y sé ven fijamente unos segundos antes de que Virginia se gire y encause sus piernas hasta la salida.

—¡Espera! —Clama el ex neurocirujano, captando la atención de la rubia—. ¿Le pediste el divorcio? Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿simplemente vienes y le pides el divorcio?

No tiene ningún caso seguir al lado de un hombre que no me recuerda y no me ama. —Dice tajante, arqueando una ceja—. Además, lo tiene a usted, por lo que Morgan y yo no somos necesarios en su vida.

¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¡Es su hija! ¡No puedes separarla de él!

—Claro que puedo, porque él no quiere ni recuerda a su hija. ¡No somos primordiales para él! ¿Y sabes qué? Nosotras tampoco lo necesitamos, me iré con mi hija y no quiero saber nunca más de ustedes.

—Esto es una jodida broma. —Suelta con incredulidad—. Armaste un drama ayer solo para que ahora salgas con que te divorciaras de Tony y te iras con la niña. —Aprieta sus puños y entrecierra sus ojos—. ¿No que lo amas? ¿Qué querías recuperar a tu esposo? Y de la noche a la mañana decide rendirte y huir. ¿Quién te entiende?

No estaré un minuto más aquí. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

—Alégrese, doctor. Ya tiene lo que quería.

Dicho eso, la fe se marchó dando un portazo.

El multimillonario pone el sobre manila en las escaleras. Stephen restregó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos con irritación. Sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre las suyas, destapó su cara y afectados como el inventor le sonreía dulcemente.

—Vamos, amor. Esa mujer ya no nos molestara. ¡Podemos seguir con nuestra vida normalmente! 

¿¡¡¡¡¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esto no es real !? —El genio retrocedió por la brusquedad de las palabras—. ¡No estamos casados! ¡Peter no es nuestro hijo! ¡Tu no me amas!

—Stephen ...

—Acabas de perder a tu esposa e hija, Tony.

—¡Ellas no son nada para mí!

—TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA.

El castaño se queda perplejo, con sus orbes whisky cristalizándose y su pecho contrayéndose. Mantener la calma se le dificultaba a medida que la ira marcaba el cincelado rostro de su amante.

—Por favor, detente.

—¡Esta situación me tiene harto! —Gritó enfurruñado, caminando de un lado para el otro—. Te salve la vida en Titan para luego mandarte a tu muerte por el bien del universo. ¿Realmente puedes amar una persona que te trato como cerdo para el matadero?

—Stephen, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No recuerdo nada y tampoco me importa lo que haya sucedido. Solo quiero estar contigo.

« _Permite amarte_ »

—CREES que quieres estar conmigo, pero no es así. Sea lo que sea que hayan pensado esas gemas estúpidas, cometieron un grave error. —Giró sus talones en dirección a la biblioteca—. Iré por la Gema de la Mente, lo siento mucho Tony, pero es por tu bien.

—¡Stephen, recapacita! —Tiró de su brazo para luego manejar el rostro del azabache entre sus manos—. Esa mujer ya se fue. No hay impedimento para que estemos juntos. ¿¡Por qué te empeñas en destruir nuestra relación !?

—Porque no hay ninguna relación. —Retiró las manos del genio de forma tosca—. No estamos juntos. Ni en el pasado, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Mentira. Quieres esto igual o más que yo. —Agarra su túnica y lo mira suplicante. Nunca fue del tipo de persona que rogaba, pero por el hombre que amaba era capaz de rogarle de rodillas si el caso lo ameritaba—. Nos amamos y podemos superar esto. Juntos

No se trata de mí. —Presiona sus labios sobre el frente del más bajo—. Perdona, Tony. Pero no puedo usarme de ti de esta manera. —Suspira—. Debes recordar.

—Te prohíbe usar tu magia en mí. —La cólera lo atraviesa como una llamarada—. ¡No puedes forzarme a recordar!

—¡Pues lo haré si es la única manera en que recupera tu verdadera vida!

La bofetada se oyó estrepitosamente. El hechicero se tocó la zona afectada, viendo a Anthony con sorpresa y arrepentimiento.

—Tony yo ...

¿¡¿Te das cuenta lo que dijiste !? —Le miró con una mezcla de rabia y aflicción—. ¡Tanto quieres deshacerte de mí que utiliza tus poderes sin mi consentimiento!

La cara del doctor reflejaba el remordimiento. Maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho?

—Tony, perdóname. Yo no debí ...

¿Sabes qué? ¿Quieres que desaparezca de tu vida? Perfecto, lo hare.

Cruza el pasillo hasta salir del Santuario. El clima comienza con un tormentoso horrible, con las nubes oscuras y el aire gélido azotando su cuerpo. Maldice por lo bajo por solo llevar una camisa gris de manga corta y no traer un abrigo. Se pasea por la acera un par de calles y luego la lluvia comienza a caer a cantaros. La gente a su alrededor corre a ubicaciones o se coloca debajo de los techos para mantenerse a salvos de la lluvia. Sin importarle que este empapado y con la posibilidad de atrapar un resfriado, Edward sigue caminando sin rumbo fijo, abrazándose y tiritando del frío.

De regreso en el Sanctum Sanctorum, el Doctor Strange sigue en un estado de shock. En ese momento, La Capa, Wong y Thor aparecieron, el asiático posa una mano en el hombro de su colega también amigo. Por otra parte, el rubio lo observaba con pesar. Entre tanto, Levi se movía desesperadamente y apuntaba a su maestro, claramente estaba molesto con el varón por causar que Tony se fuera.

—Stephen. —La voz de Wong por fin lo sacó de su estado estático—. Mira, en cuestiones de amor no sé nada. Sin embargo, me temó que ha cometido un error. Stark no es mi persona favorita… pero si tu lo amas y él te ama y las únicas personas que te retenían para estar junto a él ya se han ido. ¿Por qué seguir huyéndole al amor?

—Él tiene razón. —El de ojos heterocromáticos afectados su atención al asgardiano—. Muchos desearían estar en tu lugar, yo quisiera una oportunidad como está. Anthony es una persona maravillosa y de buen corazón. Los Vengadores fuimos unos imbéciles en no juzgaron a ese gran hombre, hicieron mucho por nosotros y ni un gracias le dimos. —Agachó la mirada y la vuelta al alzar—. Veo en tus ojos el amor que sientes por él y no tengo dudas que será feliz a tu lado. No pierdas mas tiempo y ve por él.

—Pero no se trata de mi ... —Bisbiseó.

—Stephen, en poco tiempo ha logrado grandes cosas. Tiene salvado al mundo de los machos místicos y honestamente tu eres el que más merece el título de Hechicero Supremo.

El de cabello sal y pimienta abre sus ojos impresionado.

—Tampoco eres el mismo de antes. Te aseguraste de desterrar tu egocentrismo, enfocándote en tus debes como protector de nuestra realidad. —Sonríe levemente—. Mereces la felicidad y Stark lo es.

—Quizás, Realidad vio algo en ti y pensó que Tony estaría contigo. Apaga tu mente y sigue a tu corazón, mago.

—Esta es tu oportunidad.

—La oportunidad.

Extraña coge aire profundamente y lo suelta. Medita por unos instantes, es cierto que Pepper se fue y le dejó el camino libre al mecánico, también es cierto que el muro que lo separa de su amor es la moralidad, pero de nuevo, ¿qué personas no han mandado al carajo el mundo para ser felices?

" _Hermano. ¿Cuándo sabes que esa es la persona ideal?_

“ _A decir verdad, Donna. Esa pregunta es difícil de responder_ ”.

“ _¿Por qué? _"

“ _Porque en tu vida llegaran muchas personas y confundirás lo que sientes con amor, pero no lo es. La persona correcta es aquella que siempre estará ahí para ti incondicionalmente, querrás protegerlo y preferirás su felicidad ante la tuya. Cuando estés con esa persona, tu mundo será mágico. No podrías imaginarte una vida sin estar a su lado_ ”.

“ _¿Has encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir así? _"

" _No. No la he encontrado_ ".

Después de tantos años de soledad, Stephen creyó que nadie sería para él. Con Christine fue más platónico que romántico y sus pocas relaciones en el pasado no significaron nada.

Y entonces tendrán lo de Thanos y en catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros se enamoró de un hombre que apenas conocía pocas horas. Uno pensaría que es solo una ilusión de esos posibles escenarios, no obstante, lo que experimentó el doctor fue real. Se enamoró del increíble superhéroe una y otra y otra vez.

Anthony era su persona ideal y no había duda sobre ello.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuerte e impulsado con la valentía les dedica una sonrisa sincera y de agradecimiento al dios nórdico y al bibliotecario de Kamar-Taj.

—Gracias.

Hace un gesto de cabeza que le indica a la reliquia carmesí que se pose sobre sus hombros, Levi acata la orden con entusiasmo. Con celeridad salió del Santuario, siendo recibido por el aguacero, irguió la espalda y se concentró en encontrar a Tony con un hechizo de rastreo.

Central Park.

Ya ha perdido mucho tiempo, saca su anillo de onda y sé lo pone e inmediatamente crea un portal. Del otro lado contempla al genio sentado debajo de un árbol, sosteniendo sus piernas y su barbilla reposando encima de sus rodillas.

Stephen se traslada con sutileza hacia el menor, cerrando el portal tras de sí.

Espera que no sea demasiado tarde. 


	11. Chapter 11

_El niño corrió de prisa, adentrándose en la habitación y saltando encima del hombre que yacía durmiendo sobre la cama. El infante sacudía los hombros del zagal, intentado despertarlo de su profundo sueño. _

_—Papá. Despierta, despierta. —Insistió con impaciencia. _

_El individuo de pómulos afilados por fin abrió los ojos, pestañando varias veces y acostumbrándose a la luz. Fijo su atención en su pequeño hijo de ocho años para después sentarse y sobar sus cienes. _

_—Peter, es temprano para que me despiertes. —Expresó con tono cansado. _

_—Pero son las diez de la mañana. _

_—Eso es temprano para mí. _

_El muchachito hizo un puchero. _

_—Me prometiste que hoy íbamos a Disneyworld. _

_—¿Hice eso?_

_—Sí. Lo hiciste. _

_Stephen conectó su mirada con la de su esposo, quien estaba arrimado al marco de la puerta. El castaño sonrió ante la divertida escena, su hijo se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una cara de enojo que le causaba ternura. Por otro lado, su marido tenía el cabello completamente despeinado y el rostro un poco pálido. _

_El médico suspiró. _

_—Peter, Disneyworld no ira a ninguna parte y podemos ir rápidamente, ¿o ya se te olvido que puedo abrir un portal hacia allá? _

_—Lo sé, pero…_

_—Cariño. —Habló Tony mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama, al lado de su hijo—. Tu papá está cansado y necesita reposar. _

_El niño agachó la cabeza y luego la levantó, observando a su padre con remordimiento. _

_—Perdón, papá. —Stephen ladeó una sonrisa y atrajo a Peter a sus brazos, colocando su pequeño cuerpo sobre sus muslos y dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho. _

_—No pasa nada, campeón. —Besó su cabellera marrón—. ¿Qué tal si juegas con Levi mientras que yo me doy una ducha y luego nos vamos? _

_La reliquia mágica al escuchar eso, se levantó de la silla donde se hallaba para rápidamente ir con el infante. Apenas el Doctor Strange dejo libre al niño de ojos chocolate, la capa se envolvió a su alrededor y comenzó a levitar con el risueño niño. _

_—Okay. —Contestó Peter con una gran sonrisa, a él le fascinaba jugar con la Capa de Levitación. _

_—Solo tengan cuidado. No vayan a romper alguna reliquia. —Advirtió el hechicero tanto a la capa como a su hijo. _

_—Así es. No quiero que liberen a otro demonio. —Espetó Tony, formando una mueca al recodar el incidente de hace unos meses. _

_El manto carmesí asintió con uno de sus pliegues y seguidamente se fue con el pequeño que no dejaba de reír por la emoción de volar. _

_Anthony sujetó la mano de su esposo con delicadeza. _

_—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —Vincent se derritió con esa mirada de amor y preocupación de su pareja. El más bajo siempre lograba hacerlo sentir como un adolescente enamorado. _

_—La cabeza me duele un poco y siento que un elefante se haya tirado sobre mí. _

_—En realidad, fue un tiranosaurio. —Torció el gesto—. ¿De todos los universos, tuviste que elegir uno con la Era Mesozoica? _

_—Tuve que actuar rápido. Sino llevaba la pelea a otro lugar, Peter y tu hubieran resultado heridos. —Volteó la mirada—. Si algo les llegara a pasar… jamás me lo perdonaría. _

_—Estamos bien, Stephen. —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que se miren fijamente—. Nos protegiste y estamos a salvo. _

_—Habrá más amenazas… _

_—Y siempre estaré a tu lado. —Unió sus labios con los impropios, disfrutando de la ternura de aquella caricia—. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. _

_Se abrazaron y se mantuvieron en la posición por un lapso de tiempo hasta que el ingeniero recordó de lo prometido a su hijo y que, además, no podían dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, a menos que quieran una sorpresita desagradable como la última vez. _

_—Vamos a bañarnos juntos. _

_—De repente como que el dolor de cabeza se fue. —Dijo coquetamente, provocando una risita en el mecánico. _

_—¿Acaso solo piensas en coger? —Preguntó entre risas. _

_—¿Disculpa? Para tu información yo era un angelito hasta que me corrompiste. _

_—¿Yo? —Soltó indignado, señalándose a si mismo con su dedo índice—. Te recuerdo que me quitaste la virginidad el mismo día que me pediste ser tu novio. Ahora, ¿quién corrompió a quién? _

_Las mejillas del doctor se tiñeron de escarlata y segundos después los dos varones comenzaron a carcajearse. _

_—Apresurémonos o tendremos a un niño haciendo berrinche. —Se levantó del colchón y agarró la mano de Edward para dirigirlo al baño—. No somos tan viejos para tener sexo en la bañera. _

_—¿Cómo estas tan seguro que tendremos sexo? —Cuestionó con burla. _

_—Oh, por favor. Eres la viva tentación y apenas tenga mis labios sobre tu cuello, no podrás resistirte. _

_El de baja estatura rodó los ojos. _

_—Usted gana, doctor. _

_—¡Si!_

_Agarró a Tony de las caderas, alzándolo y dirigiéndolos dentro del baño para perderse en la lujuria y en el amor que se brindaban. _

Escuchó unas pisadas y entonces elevó su cabeza para contemplar a Stephen frente a él. El de cabello chocolate estiró las piernas y se rehusó a ver al azabache. El hechicero se percató de la negativa del inventor, aun así, se sentó a su lado, fijando sus orbes bicolor en como la lluvia cubría la gran ciudad. Permanecieron en un silencio incomodo, sintiendo como sus corazones eran envueltos en un nudo sofocante, sintiendo la necesidad de envolverse en los brazos del otro y besarse con desesperación.

El gélido viendo hizo estremecer al menor, el estar un buen rato caminando bajo este tempestuoso clima lo dejo empapado. El médico notó esto y con un movimiento de mano, la ropa del genio quedó completamente seca. Tony le agradeció en voz baja, pero aun se negaba a mirarlo.

Armándose de valor, Stephen empezó a hablar.

—Perdóname por lo que dije. La verdad es que no soy capaz de ir en contra de tu voluntad y obligarte a algo que no quieres.

—Esta bien. —Musitó—. Por cierto, discúlpame por la cachetada.

—No. Realmente me la merecía.

Regresaron al silencio por un momento hasta que el Maestro de las Artes Místicas retomó la palabra.

—No quería lastimarte. Solo quería ayudar para que regresaras con tu familia.

—Stephen. Mi familia es Peter y tú. —Finalmente se atrevió a verlo con sus orbes whisky empañados por lágrimas contenidas—. Eres la persona que más amo y con la que me case y jure amar por el resto de mi vida. No tienes idea lo mucho que he sufrido por tu insistencia en alejarte de mí.

El azabache se giró y sujetó las manos del genio.

—Lo siento. Pero ponte en mi lugar, tu realidad no es la mía. Y yo no quería ser el hombre que destruyó una familia.

—Pero ya no están. —Acercó su zurda a la mejilla del contrario y la acarició con suavidad—. Se han ido. Podemos seguir nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Realmente podemos? —Murmuró con pesar—. Anthony. Debes tener en cuenta que una parte de mi siempre me dirá que esto está mal. Es la cruz con la que tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida.

El castaño se acercó hasta juntar las frentes de ambos.

—Entonces, haré que valga la pena. Te prometo que te haré feliz, esa será mi misión.

—Quizás vuelvas a olvidar. —Apretó sus labios—. Y yo solo tendré que vivir con esto.

—Has un esfuerzo. —Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del hechicero—. Permítete ser feliz a mi lado. Por favor, déjame amarte y ámame sin remordimiento.

Vincent soltó un sollozo, abrazando con firmeza al castaño.

—No debería ser egoísta… —Dejó su mejilla sobre la cabeza del menor—. Pero tu mi amor, eres la excepción.

—Te amo. —Gimoteó—. Y no voy a dejarte ir.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Se miraron y luego Stephen se inclinó para apoderarse de esos labios, moviéndolos a un compás suave, abriéndole paso a una calidez en sus pechos. Entre tanto, la Capa de Levitación los abriga, contenta de que al fin el amor de ambos es una realidad.

Sorpresivamente, la lluvia ha cesado y un bello arcoíris se instala en el horizonte.

Un buen augurio de que las cosas mejoraran.

_____________________________________

—¿En serio todo eso sucedió?

—Sí.

El joven Parker no salía del asombro. Era una locura que las Gemas del Infinito le hayan borrado la memoria a su mentor y la reemplazaran con una nueva. Tampoco podía creer que la ex esposa de Tony se rindió fácilmente y decidió abandonarlo, llevándose a su hija a Dios sabe dónde. Por supuesto, esto no le afectó en lo más mínimo al Señor Stark y apenas lo vio cruzar las puertas del Sanctum, el ingeniero lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. El pobre Peter no tenía idea de que decirle al ex portador de la armadura cuando le preguntó dónde había estado toda la mañana, regañándolo de que se fue sin permiso. El joven quedó como ciervo entre los faros, pero afortunadamente el Doctor Strange intercedió por él y le sacó una escusa al moreno.

Luego de eso, Anthony fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Ante esto, el adolescente se mostró incrédulo, pues hace años Tony le contó que la primera y última vez que cocinó, por poco incendia su casa. Stephen le aseguró que este Tony poseía unas increíbles artes culinarias y que sus papilas gustativas se enamorarían de su comida.

Peter terminó su bebida de Capri-sun y al instante el ex neurocirujano lo volvió a llenar.

—Genial. —Espetó maravillado—. Una pregunta, ¿por qué el Señor Stark preguntó por FRIDAY?

—En su realidad, después de mudarnos al Santuario, él instaló la IA aquí.

—Y por eso usted le dijo que hubo una pelea y que el Santuario fue destruido totalmente.

—Así es. —Asintió con la cabeza para en seguida darle un sorbo a su té—. Estoy seguro que más tarde estará instalándola aquí.

El muchacho se adentró en sus pensamientos y cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Espere. ¿Qué pasa si FRIDAY le habla sobre la Señorita Potts, el Coronel y Morgan? 

—Tony no le creerá. —Afirmó confiadamente—. FRIDAY no tiene idea de lo que sucede y no puede defender ese argumento. —Depositó la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa—. Además, no importa cuantas veces le digan sobre el pasado, él terminara olvidando mientras duerme.

—Doctor Strange. ¿Cómo quedo yo en esta situación? —El mencionado arqueó una ceja. El adolescente al ver que el médico no entendía lo que decía, prosiguió a aclarar—. El Señor Stark piensa que soy su hijo, ¿qué debo hacer?

—A decir verdad, no he pensado en eso. —Hizo una mueca—. Estoy seguro que tu tía no aceptara que vivas con nosotros y ser la familia que Tony cree que somos.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

—Eso y que todavía falta la reacción del resto del mundo cuando se enteren que el Señor Stark se divorció y que ahora está en una relación con usted. —Dejo el vaso con la bebida en la mesa—. Y no me quiero imaginar lo que mis compañeros de clase pensarán o dirán sobre que soy el hijo adoptivo del Señor Stark. 

—Tu vida cambiara a partir de ahora. —Comentó, viendo la vulnerabilidad del joven y sintiendo el deber de protegerlo a costa de lo que sea—. Lamento que salgas perjudicado por esto.

—No se preocupe. Si pude enfrentarme a Thanos, también podre con la prensa y mis compañeros.

—¿Tu mejor amigo lo sabe?

—Sipi. Él está al tanto de la situación.

El ambiente se tornó pesado con las inseguridades a flor de piel del joven héroe y la desilusionante idea de que el niño araña no permanezca a su lado, por parte de Strange. Hubo futuros en los cuales Tony no sobrevivía y era el médico quien tomaba al joven bajo su protección. De esta manera se convirtió en una figura paterna para el chico, y es que era difícil que Peter no se ganara su cariño. Él era especial y se notaba a simple vista. Se preguntó que tan descabellado sería ir con May Parker y convencerla de cederles la tutela de su sobrino a Tony y a él.

—A mi… me gustaría.

Aunque fuera un susurro, el renombrado médico pudo escuchar con claridad.

—¿Qué es lo que te gustaría? —Indagó.

—Ser… su hijo. —El hechicero abrió los ojos, atónito por esa revelación—. Yo quiero mucho al Señor Stark. Es como un padre para mi y… usted es sorprendente. —Mordió su labio con timidez—. No tengo ningún problema en llamarlos papás.

Stephen sonrió con gentileza.

—Un esclarecimiento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aparentemente, tú le dices «mamá» a Tony.

—Oh. —Suelta una risita—. Siempre supe que el Señor Stark se comportaba como una mamá gallina. Es decir, colocó un protocolo en mi traje llamado “Ruedas de Entrenamiento”. ¡Es conocimiento general que mamá es quién los pone!

Vincent se ríe estruendosamente con la imagen que le da su mente del moreno en un delantal rosa, regañando al joven.

—Sin mencionar que me trata como un niño.

—A los ojos de una madre, siempre serán sus pequeños.

—¡Es cierto! —Clamó de repente, haciendo que el doctor se sobresaltara—. ¡Este Señor Stark no sabe que soy Spider Man!

—Te equivocas. —El castaño lo miró confuso—. Sí sabe que eres Spider Man y que fue él quien creo tu traje. 

—Al parecer las cosas convenientes se quedaron con él.

El muchacho se calló y nuevamente se perdió en su mente. El hechicero estuvo a punto de preguntarle si ocurría un problema, pero el adolescente volvió a hablar.

—Hablare con tía May. —Dice con firmeza—. La convenceré de que me permita vivir con ustedes.

—¿Estas seguro? —El anhelo se notaba en su voz—. No tienes que presionarte, no quisiera que hubiera problemas entre tu tía y tú.

—Descuide. Ella entenderá y sinceramente quiero esto. —Sonrió sincero—. Quiero ser parte de esta familia.

Stephen tuvo que esforzarse para no derramar una lágrima de felicidad.

_____________________________________

Contrario a lo que creía, el cargo de consciencia desaparecía a medida que disfrutaba de su familia.

Peter logró que May le permitiera vivir con ellos, pero el tema de la custodia era otra cosa. Bueno, el hechicero comprendía esto, después de todo, el era su sobrino y casi un hijo, debido a que lo crio desde niño. Pese a esto, estaba muy agradecido con la mujer por dejar que críen al joven. Ver la sonrisa de Tony todos los días era la mayor recompensa que podría obtener, y era aún mejor cuando este le profesaba su amor.

Una semana después de la decisión del doctor, Thor y Bruce arribaron a las puertas del Santuario, informándole al azabache que Steve Rogers murió y que antes de partir de este mundo, pidió hablar con Tony. Sin embargo, esto no era posible, porque el genio no sabía quién era. Según el hombre de rayos gamma, Steve a lo mejor quería disculparse y despedirse de aquel que una vez fue su amigo y que nunca supo apreciarlo. Asimismo, el Dios del Trueno y el Doctor Banner se despidieron del hechicero, notificándole que no existía algún motivo por el cual debían quedarse en New York. Le pidieron al ex neurocirujano de cuidar a Tony y hacerlo feliz, posteriormente partieron a New Asgard.

Con respecto al Coronel Rhodes, solo fue una vez al Sanctum para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba en buenas manos. Cuando estuvo convencido de que el doctor realmente lo cuidaría y amaría hasta su último aliento, abandonó el lugar para no regresar. 

Harold Hogan comenzó una relación con May Parker y solo tenía noticias de Tony por medio del joven Parker. Nunca intentó acercase a su antiguo jefe y amigo, pues, le era doloroso que no lo recordara.

A Virginia Potts se la había tragado la tierra. Jamás se tuvo una pista de a donde se fue con su hija y no es como si la buscaran.

Los meses pasaron y sin darse cuenta se acostumbró bastante rápido a la domesticidad. Las mañanas empezaban con un beso, luego Anthony prepararía el desayuno —a veces Wong los acompañaba— y Peter se iría a la escuela. Existe el detalle de que el chico se iba los viernes en la noche con su tía y regresaba el domingo en la mañana. Claro, esto el inventor no lo sabía, él pensaba que estaba con su mejor amigo Ned. Una mentirita piadosa, como le había dicho el Spiderling.

Stephen Strange poseía todo lo que una vez pensó que nunca obtendría.

No obstante, faltaba arreglar cierto detalle.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, otra vez?

Los orbes acaramelados del ingeniero se cristalizaron con las lágrimas. Ulteriormente, se arrodillo y besó jubiloso al hechicero.

—Claro que quiero. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que el anillo plateado con una gema verde en el centro fue colocado en su dedo anular de su diestra, se besaron con ferocidad y se adentraron en su habitación para celebrar.

Mientras Stephen le hacia el amor a su amado, le agradeció a la Gemas del Infinito por la oportunidad de amar y ser amado.


	12. Epilogo

En la realidad de Tony, su boda fue por todo lo alto. Con más de dos mil invitados, incluyendo a famosos cantantes y actores. Pero esta vez no sería lo mismo, Stephen y Tony tuvieron una platica larga y acordaron en que su segunda boda fuera privada. Solamente asistirían algunos discípulos y maestros de Kamar-Taj, aunque al médico le hubiera gustado invitar a Christine, su ex pareja no estaba de acuerdo con la relación, puesto que pensaba que fue el causante de la ruptura del matrimonio Stark-Potts.

Luego de eso, Vincent corto contacto definitivo con ella.

El mundo ya estaba al tanto de que Tony Stark y Virginia Potts se separaron y el único motivo que pudo dar el genio fue que el matrimonio no funcionaba y que la fémina se fue con Morgan y no saben su paradero. El moreno exigió que no se le preguntara por ambas nunca más, que ese capítulo estaba cerrado y enterrado. A la mañana siguiente de esto, Tony volvió a olvidar.

Los medios de comunicación siguieron insistiendo, pero con la evidente negativa, desistieron. Incluso hasta la propia Christine Everhart se rindió. Cabe destacar que aún eran ignorantes de que el Doctor Strange y Anthony mantenían una relación y que Peter Parker era su hijo adoptivo. Eventualmente se enterarían y Strange pensó que lo mejor era decirle al mundo luego de su boda.

El de orbes heterocromáticos contemplaba los árboles de cerezo desde la ventana. Fue una excelente idea el casarse en Kioto, de esta manera podían apreciar la belleza de la primavera japonesa en esta mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. En el patio divisó a la Maestra Minoru arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda con ayuda de sus discípulos.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta abrirse, encontrándose a Wong, portando un traje oscuro y pajarita.

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó el asiático, verificando que el traje del novio estuviera impecable.

—Extrañamente, no lo estoy. —Dirigió su andar para admirarse en el espejo grande que estaba sujeto a la pared.

Su traje era un Armani negro con corbata dorada y sus zapatos oscuros de Louis Vuitton. Cerro sus ojos para seguidamente soltar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que retenía.

Pasos apresurados resonaron en el pasillo y entonces Peter con un traje gris apareció en su campo de visión.

—¡El sacerdote está aquí! —Caminó hasta el médico y le dio un abrazo, que fue correspondido por el mayor—. Te vez increíble, papá.

—Gracias, Peter.

—Ya es la hora. —Dijo Wong—. Hechicero Supremo.

—Todavía no me acostumbro al título. —Había pasado poco tiempo desde que se tomó la decisión que él fuera el Hechicero Supremo, y aún no se lo podía creer. Por lo visto, Ancestral ya lo había elegido como su sucesor.

Stephen se acercó a un mueble, agarrando la Capa de Levitación y posándola sobre sus hombros. Los tres varones salieron del dormitorio y se trasladaron por los pasillos de la mansión. Al llegar al patio, Vincent vio a los invitados sentados en las sillas adornadas con tul blanco y una cinta azul. Guió sus pasos a través del pequeño camino en medio de las dos filas de invitados, quedándose frente al sacerdote que se hallaba sobre un pequeño podio de piedra.

En ese momento, Tony apareció vestido con un kimono blanco tradicional junto a una flor de lilia blanquecina con toques rosados sujeta a la parte izquierda de su cabello. El castaño tomó el brazo que le ofreció su hijo. Mientras encauzaba sus piernas hacia el altar, se fijo que el hechicero lo miraba embelesado y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Estando frente a frente, el joven superhéroe entregó a Anthony al doctor para súbitamente tomar asiento en la fila de la derecha.

Ni Stephen ni Anthony tenían que decir algo. Sus ojos expresaban sus emociones y eso era suficiente. Se sujetaron de las manos y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

_Así que a esto se refería con sorprenderme, _pensó el Maestro del Sanctum de New York, deslumbrado por lo hermoso que Tony se veía en ese kimono.

—Stephen Strange, ¿tomas a Anthony Stark en la salud y enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo, para que sea tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, acepto.

—Anthony Stark, ¿tomas a Stephen Strange en la salud y enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo, para que sea tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, acepto.

—Ahora el intercambio de anillos.

Wong estiró los brazos, sosteniendo una almohadilla que contenía los anillos. Stephen fue el primero en colocarle el anillo a Tony, junto al otro anillo de su _supuesta_ primera boda y luego fue el turno del moreno.

—Ahora, yo los declaró esposo y esposo. Pueden besarse.

Las manos del castaño se pusieron contra el pecho del azabache mientras que este rodeaba la cintura del menor con sus brazos, aprisionándolo a su cuerpo. El más alto inclino la cabeza y beso tiernamente los labios del genio. Sus bocas se movían a un ritmo parsimonioso, sus corazones latiendo fuertemente y una inmensa alegría que no les cabía en el pecho.

Al separarse se percataron del brillo que desprendían sus orbes.

—Te amo, Anthony.

—Te amo, Stephen.

Las ovaciones a la pareja resonaron por todo el lugar.

Peter se abrazo a sus padres, agradecido con las deidades de tener a estos hombres en su vida.

Los tres permanecieron abrazados por un ratito más.

_____________________________________

Los gemidos aumentan a medida que las penetraciones se tornan tan rápidas que hacía que la cama rechinara. La respiración de los dos es agitada y sus rostros brillan por las perlas de sudor. Los jadeos del castaño se mezclaban con los gruñidos de su esposo mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en la piel nívea. Stephen se encuentra en la gloria por como las paredes del genio lo aprisionan, incitándolo a acelerar las embestidas a la vez que sujeta la polla del contrario y lo masturba. El hechicero se da cuenta que su orgasmo se aproxima y lo mismo va para el de ojos whisky, cuya polla está palpitando frenéticamente por la pronta liberación. Unas estocadas más y Edward se corre, siendo seguido por Vincent que eyacula en su interior. El orgasmo los deja agotados y lentamente el azabache sale del interior del menor. La pareja se acurruca en los brazos del otro y Tony se arma de valor para decir lo siguiente.

—Estuve buscando en los libros de la biblioteca y encontré un hechizo de fertilidad. —El comentario puso los sentidos del Hechicero Supremo en marcha—. Stephen... quiero un bebé.

—¿Estas totalmente seguro de esto? —El más bajo de estatura asiente con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

—¿En serio? —Esboza una sonrisa y besa profundamente a su marido—. Gracias.

—Ahora si serás una mamá completamente. —Dijo entre risas para posteriormente atraer a su amado en un cálido beso.

Al día siguiente pusieron manos a la obra con la ayuda de la Maestra Minoru. Semanas después, el hechizo funcionó y Tony quedó embarazado.

De los tres integrantes de la Familia Strange, Peter era el más emocionado por tener un hermanito o hermanita.  
  


** _Siete años después  
  
_ **

En la hermosa playa de Hawai con el inmerso mar y la brisa moviendo sus hebras y acariciando su piel, Stephen se hallaba sentado sobre una toalla con Anthony de espaldas a él para aplicarle protector solar, entre tanto, el ingeniero observaba contento a sus hijos jugando con una pelota inflable con la Capa de Levitación. Su marido también veía a sus hijos a través de esas gafas oscuras, dándoles leves masajes a los hombros de su amado esposo.

El azabache soltó una risa cuando la Capa termino mojándose por intentar atrapar la pelota. La tela mágica se sacudió veloz y arrojo la pelota a Peter, quien en seguida se la paso a su hermanito. Ese niño de cabello ondulado y oscuro, con ojos heterocromáticos y piel nívea.

El pequeño Sherlock Strange Stark era la viva imagen de su padre.

—¿Sabes? Sherlock me dijo que está interesado en estudiar criminología. —Espetó el castaño a su marido.

—Bueno, entonces no nos equivocamos en ponerle ese nombre.

Los varones y la Capa dejaron de jugar para correr en dirección a ellos. Peter tomó una lata de Coca-Cola de la hielera y procedió a beberla. Por otro lado, el manto rojizo se acurruco en Sherlock, a la vez que el niño se sentaba en el regazo de su madre.

—Papá, ¿puedo ir a nadar?

—En un momento, ¿sí? —El infante asintió y sacó un sándwich de atún de una canasta.

—No es bueno que vayas a nadar después de comer.

—Ay, mamá.

—Por cierto, Peter. —El adulto y recién graduado del MIT prestó atención a su padre—. ¿Cuándo conoceremos a Mary Jean?

Las mejillas del actual superhéroe se colorearon.

—Papá, solo somos amigos.

—Tu padre y yo empezamos así. —Tony sonrió socarronamente—. Vas derechito al mismo camino por como nos has platicado de ella.

—Vale, ella me gusta, pero solo me ve como un amigo.

—¡Conquístala y te amara! —Exclamó Sherlock.

—Ya oíste a tu hermano. —Hablo el castaño mayor—. Apresúrate y dame una nuera antes de que sea más viejo.

El héroe rodó los ojos.

—Eres un exagerado y te recuerdo que no puedes envejecer porque papá te paso parte de su longevidad.

—Ya sabes que tu madre es una reina del drama.

—¡A mami le gusta el drama!

—Okay, rudo. Estoy siendo atacado por mi propia familia.

Los cuatro empezaron a reír y el Hechicero Supremo miró al cielo, satisfecho por todo lo que logró en los últimos años.

Su familia era lo que más amaba y cada día se convencía más que tomó la decisión correcta.

  
En otra línea de tiempo, Realidad brillaba intensamente, complacida de que su plan haya resultado.

_Stephen Vincent Strange y Anthony Edward Stark, después del dolor y la tragedia, tuvieron la oportunidad para unirse, amarse y ser felices._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia!  
¡Mi primer fic Ironstrange y esto feliz de haberlo terminado! 
> 
> Nos vemos ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a disfrutar del dolor ;)


End file.
